22 hombres
by Coockie
Summary: ¿Por qué los hombres hacen sufrir a las mujeres? Rachel Roth, una valiente- o tonta- muchacha se encaminará en una aventura que podría pasarte a vos para descubrir el porqué de la causa y nos relatará todo en su diario íntimo. ¿Funcionará su experimento? ¿Descubrirá el porqué? ¿O terminará sufriendo? Está declarado que es imposible no identificarse con esta historia.
1. El nacimiento de una idea

**¡Hey! Soy yo de nuevo. Si no se cansaron de leerme hasta ahora, me permitirán correr el riesgo al publicar esta historia, ¿O no? La publiqué en el foro donde suelo escribir y realmente muchas personas se identificaron y lo disfrutaron así que espero que ustedes también. Es como si fuera una duda existencial en nosotras las mujeres pero narrada con más humor. Espero que lo disfruten y lo lean, sobre todo que se lleven algo bueno de esto. **

**nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**_Especialmente a Horacio, por ser mi modelo de Vida.  
Y a OSCURA por disfrutarlo y necesitarlo. _**

**22 hombres**

**El nacimiento de una idea**

**Lunes 7 de Septiembre, 2009, 6.22 am**

**E**l comienzo de clases emociona a cualquiera, y más si es un curso nuevo. Los que dicen que no están emocionados por un comienzo de clases es porque realmente no le ven el sentido al colegio o simplemente repiten palabras vacías que deben repetir sus amigos, sin procesarlas y pensarlas. Admito que soy un poco fanática del colegio por el sólo hecho de que ahí sí que puedo salirme con la mía (es un internado) sin que mi madre, la que todo lo sabe, se entere (aunque estoy convencida de que de algún modo sobrenatural ella se entera). Me emociona, también, porque veo a mis amigas y este año es secundario. ¡Secundario! Ya tengo mis quince años recién estrenados (antes de ayer, precisamente) y también voy a tener muchos compromisos sociales a los cuales acudir.

Amo bailar más que nada en el mundo y amo a mis amigas de igual forma. Soy bastante reservada con los extraños, pero con ellas soy muy habladora. ¡No puedo callar ni un segundo! Es que me entienden tanto. Todos amamos sentirnos entendidos, eso es innegable.

Y yo, Rachel Roth, soy un cero a la izquierda en muchísimas cosas, pero tengo muchas más claras. Probablemente, por eso soy un cero a la izquierda. Es como si la juventud quisiera ser ignorante, de algún modo que no entiendo parece ser que así se disfruta más. No sé, tal vez pienso y me analizo mucho y estoy empezando a entender cómo eso puede ser un defecto.

De cualquier modo, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que este va a ser un año de verdad impresionante: Nuevo curso, mis mejores amigas y mi mejor compañía: Los libros (de novelas, por supuesto) y mi muy amado diario. Oh, diario, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? No sería tan feliz, de seguro.

Estoy escribiendo a esta hora porque no me puedo dormir y, sinceramente, no vale la pena hacerlo, porque en diez minutos tengo que levantarme.

Admiro la velocidad de mi mano.

Ya me está doliendo la muñeca.

Ya la cagué.

Bueno, Diario, supongo que aquí te dejaré, pero no temas. Seguramente en mi primer hora de clase, frente a la más aburrida de mis profesoras cuando dicte el clásico "expectativas de logro" me resignaré a no copiarlo y contarte las novedades. Después se lo pediré a Kori, para eso están las amigas, ¿O no?

Nos vemos, diario querido.

Rachel

**Sábado 12 de septiembre, 2009, 3.40 am**

**E**stoy considerando tragarme mis propias palabras.

No ha pasado ni un mes y mi escritorio ya es un desastre de tareas sin hacer (que probablemente no haga), me han BOMBARDEADO los muy descarados de los docentes, engañándome con sus semblantes ignorantes.

Los aborrezco. Kori me hizo notar que cada uno de ellos está loco, empezando por la de Derechos Humanos.

¿PARA QUÉ CARAJO NECESITA SABER QUÉ HACEN MIS PADRES? O sea, de qué trabajan, ¿Para qué? Lo peor de todo es que creo que la conocen, y mi madre, con tendencia a pensar bien de todo el mundo, no debe tener ni la menor idea de cómo juzgarla, pero a otra cosa mariposa.

No podía resistir el hecho de actualizarte aunque no han pasado muchas cosas de considerable importancia que valgan la pena mencionar.

Puedo resaltar que el primer año de secundario parece ser difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta de que tendremos exámenes integradores, cosa que no teníamos el año pasado. Ya estoy extrañando el primario.

Pero debo ser fuerte. ¡Solo me quedan dos años de colegio y no quiero terminarlos! Quiero enfiestarme, salir con mis amigas y enamorarme.

Bueno, tal vez esto último no tanto, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

En fin, creo que es todo por hoy. Seguro que volveré a actualizarte con algún amor rondante. No te asustes si no vuelvo en un mes, Diario, es el maldito colegio.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

Muchos besos

Rach

**Jueves 17 de Septiembre, 7.45 am. Hora de Geografía.**

**E**sto de tener que entrar veinte minutos antes de lo normal para tener con una viejita que debería estar fosilizada no me está gustando para nada. O sea, todo el mundo me dijo que la pobre Silvia Colón estaba vieja, arrugada y aburrida pero nunca imaginé que sería para tanto. (Y esto abarca los tres aspectos.)

Creo que no conoceré nunca a una anciana tan sabia. Es para decir que teman los antiguos sabios chinos. Ésta mujer sabe TODO. Y TODO DE TODOS.

Con decirte, querido diario, que no tomó asistencia NUNCA y sabe que mi apellido es Roth, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana fue su alumna (y no guardamos ningún parecido), pero sabe quien soy yo.

Por los datos que recolecté de la experiencia de Kori y Tara (mis mejores amigas, quienes la padecieron hace dos años) he llegado a la sabia y para nada extraña conclusión de que esta mujer es algún tipo de extraterrestre muy sabio y viejo. Sobre todo viejo. MUY PERO MUY VIEJO. Tanto, que estoy segura de que debe tener fotos de la revolución Francesa, no me sorprendería que la tuviese grabada en DVD y la viera los sábados por la noche. Pobre mujer, tan mal juzgada.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no me puedo explicar. ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan sabia, culta y con carácter (porque es un extraterrestre que se ha hecho respetar mediante su desprecio a la raza humana, que puede entenderse por nosotros, los estudiantes) no es casada? Así es. Es bien sabido que Silvia Colón es soltera y no se conoció ningún amor en su vida. No enviudó, no concubinó (o sea, no fue concubina de nadie), no es divorciada, no está en convivencia de hace cincuenta años con un viejo decrépito, no está registrada en un servicio de esos de citas a ciegas y dudo mucho, si quiera, que reenvíe esas cadenas de buena suerte en el amor que me manda por email Kori, que es demasiado creyente de eso. Es más, creo que todas sus amigas deben de estar tan acostumbradas a verla soltera que ni siquiera se las mandan. Dudo que tenga dirección de correo, pero tiene celular.

Mm, quizá quepa la posibilidad de que algún viejo cachondo le mande mensajes de texto, aunque sinceramente lo dudo. A lo que voy es que POR ALGO ESTÁ SOLA. Pero nadie sabe explicarlo.

Todos los que la han padecido dicen que es una reverenda hija de la re mil puta, una racista y nadie entiende como califica las evaluaciones. Adjudican a estas razones su falta de marido.

Sinceramente no estoy tan segura de eso, porque teniendo en cuenta la clase de especímenes con características más asquerosas, degradantes y embarazosas que éstas que hoy en día consiguen marido, la teoría de su carácter queda apartada.

Entonces, ¿Por qué la pobre Colón es una loba que prefiere aullar sola? ¿Por decisión? ¿Por carácter? ¿Por ser un cero a la izquierda? Me estoy empezando a identificar con esta mujer.

Es más, temo que la estoy entendiendo demasiado.

¿Será que terminaré sola y amargada, dando clases interminables y torturando a mis alumnos?

AGH. Dísculpame diario, pero esto me quita las ganas de escribir y en verdad debería prestarle atención a esta mujer, sabe demasiado y probablemente ponga algo de lo que está diciendo en la prueba que tomará, para asustarnos más. Gracias profe.

**Viernes 18 de Septiembre, 8.22 am, Hora de inglés.**

**D**ecir que esto es un caos es poco.

No sé si es el hecho de que es viernes o que el curso de Primero Secundario Economía y Gestión de las organizaciones es un grupo de salvajes.

Pero amo mi curso. Son unos locos idealistas que siempre me hacen reír. Yo pensé que no iba a quererlos mucho, pero en verdad los quiero y siento que ellos también.

Algunos más de la cuenta.

Un ejemplo muy claro es el pobre Leonard que no deja de hacerme insinuaciones muy obvias. Es una persona fantástica, que no ha sido muy favorecida físicamente pero como amigo es muy comprensivo y atento. Es una lástima que quiera algo más conmigo y yo no quiera dárselo. Simplemente no quiero y no entiendo muy bien porqué pero bueno. Cuestiones del corazón que una sigue (¿?)

Ok, eso último no me lo creo ni yo, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

La cuestión que quería relatarte, queridísimo diario, es que mis compañeros se han sublevado con la profesora de inglés y ella no parece una mujer muy paciente. Yo no tengo ningún problema porque siempre cursé inglés aparte y voy como cincuenta años más adelantada que este libro que usamos.

…

WOW. La clase de ha puesto interesante. Bastante interesante.

La preceptora, Adriane, acaba de entrar con tres nuevos estudiantes del sexo opuesto. Dos morenos y un rubio. El rubio parece desatento y divertido, ya está devolviendo un avioncito que le tiró un compañero y Adriane, como es tan severa, ya lo está regañando.

Aparentemente su apellido es Logan. Parece un chico de lo más gracioso, pero me interesan más los otros dos especímenes: los morenos.

Ah (suspiro) son mi debilidad, diario querido.

Mejor te dejo, si Adriane te ve, te va a secuestrar y temo que se entretenga leyendo mis suposiciones sobre la soltería de la pobre Colón.

¡Prometo actualizar hoy mismo!

Adiós

Rach

**Viernes 18 de Septiembre, 3.45 pm.**

**E**stoy en la biblioteca, supuestamente haciendo tarea de Geografía, pero me parece mucho más productivo contarte lo que ocurrió en clase de inglés que hacer los deberes de Colón.

¡Ay Diario! ¡Me siento una idiota! Estoy emocionada por algo que no ha pasado aún y que ni siquiera sé si va a pasar.

Bien, empezaré a contarte desde dónde te dejé.

Para empezar, Adriane, al ver que los chicos no sabían donde sentarse decidió hacer como nos hacían de chiquitos: todos de pie y niño con niña (hacía ya como cinco años que nos sentábamos como queríamos) y dijo que así nos íbamos a conocer mejor. Sospecho que esto tiene que ver con algunas charlas que debe haber tenido con la liberal profesora de Taller de Espiritualidad (luego te hablaré de ella).

¡Pero no podría estar más agradecida!

Me tocó sentarme con uno de los nuevos, ¿Y quieres saber más? ¡Fue uno de los morenos! Su nombre es James Malchior, pero prefiere que lo llamen por su apellido, dice que así lo han llamado desde siempre. El otro se llama Alan Smith y el revoltoso es Garfield Logan, ya apodado "Logan" por sus nuevos compatriotas, las bestias de mis compañeros.

En un principio disimulé mi entusiasmo y me puse a leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en la clase de inglés, justo donde lo había dejado, página 273. Yo sabía que él me estaba mirando, pero lo disimulaba fingiendo que le prestaba atención a la docente, hasta que me dijo:

-¿Qué lees?-Tiene una voz grave, pero habla casi en susurros, que le dan un aire muy misterioso.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio. De Jane Austen.

-Interesante-Levantó la mano para decir la respuesta de la pregunta que había hecho la profesora. En efecto, estaba bien, y lo había dicho con un acento bastante elegante que de algún modo no tenía nada que ver con su voz. Realmente deleitable. Fingí que leía, pero ya no podía concentrarme.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El qué?-Pregunté, incrédula, porque me había perdido mirándolo.

-El libro.-Dijo, señalándolo.

-Ah-Balbuceé.-Pues, lo que más me gusta es la forma en que ella lo narra. Es extremadamente complicado leerlo y entenderlo rápidamente pero es espectacular la forma en la que está escrito.

Algo que deberías saber de mí, querido diario: AMO ESCRIBIR. Y es mi sueño frustrado ser una escritora. Es mi sueño frustrado porque es muy difícil ejercer como escritora, pero dudo que llegue a amar a un hombre o inclusive a mis hijos más que escribir. Es tan descargante, tan deleitable, tan… Ah (suspiro)

Cuando terminé de expresarme me preparé para su mirada de "No-entendí-ni-jota-pero-bueno-me-caen-bien-las-raras", pero en vez de eso me miró intelectualmente y me dijo:

-Se refleja perfectamente la manera en que las mujeres piensan, ¿O no?

-¡Sí!-No caí en la cuenta de que la persona que me había dicho eso era un chico.- Y es realmente trascendental porque fíjate que lo siguen imprimiendo.

-No sé si los hombres escribiendo son tan capaces como las mujeres de expresarse así-Asentí.

-Tengo fe en algunos escritores, como Gabriel García Marquez, Borges…

-Borges fue un depresivo y a García Marquez nadie le gana.

-Pero los escritos de Borges me calman de algún modo-Soy un tanto Emo.

-¿Te calman? ¡A mí me alteran!

Y te relataría todo nuestro debate, que fue muy pacífico por cierto y totalmente deleitable, pero no vale la pena. El chico es realmente excepcional, ¡UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA! ¿Te suena, Diario?

¡Estoy entusiasmada, tanto que no pude retomar "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por pensar en él!

¡Rayos! La bibliotecaria se dio cuenta de que estoy usando sus libros para pretender que estudio y me está mirando fijo, así que debo dejarte. Pero te voy a actualizar luego, lo sabes.

En fin, espero que estés tan emocionado como yo, diario.

Deséame suerte con Colón, dicen que aunque tiene 63 todavía le viene el período y se pone de malhumor.

Rachel.

**Lunes 28 de Septiembre, 11.44 pm Hora de Contabilidad.**

**T**eniendo en cuenta el estado de estrés de la tercera semana de clases, que ya vamos a tener una prueba en dos semanas y que la profesora de Contabilidad es una maniática del estudio, no debería estar escribiendo en mi diario, pero tenía que contártelo.

¿listo?

**¡TARA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN!**

Prometo actualizar luego, ¡Adiós! ¡Me van a poner un cero si no me dejo de boberías!

**Jueves 1 de Octubre, 7.05 pm. **

**¿**Listo? ¿Ya? Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

El historial de parejas de Tara no habla muy bien de ella ni de las personas con las que sale. Siempre elige mal y este muchacho no parece la mejor elección.

Es el hermano mellizo de un chico llamado Ryan. Él se llama Teot. Ryan cursó el colegio con mi hermana y demostró ser un completo imbécil, pero Teot no parece serlo. ¿No es emocionante?

Sé que no debo precipitarme, pero este muchacho me cae bien.

Se conocieron en el cumpleaños que ella tuvo el sábado (tuvo uno el viernes y otro el sábado), se besaron y él le manda millones de mensajes de texto por día.

Tiene diecinueve años, un cerebro pequeño y un corazón palpitante. Entiende tanto a Tara que no parece tan imbécil, además ella también es imbécil, a su manera.

Él la viene a buscar a la salida del colegio y la lleva a pasear y ella regresa a la habitación suspirando. Como la habitación la compartimos seis chicas (no preguntes cómo, no querrás saberlo), las otras tres, Jinx, Kole y Argenta no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa con Tara y siempre le preguntan que le pasa. Ella me mira cómplice y yo sonrío y dice:

-Oh, nada, nada

Entonces Kori dice siempre:

-El amor, el amor.

Tara la fulmina con la mirada.

Yo me río demasiado.

Te estarás preguntando que mierda pasó entre mí y Malchior, pues deberás saber que cuando a Tara le pica el bicho del amor tengo que tener una postura incondicional para escuchar que me diga mil veces lo mismo sobre el chico con el que está saliendo. Malchior ha sido muy paciente conmigo y se fue a socializar con el resto del curso, así que no hemos hablado mucho.

Los primeros copos de nieve están cayendo por la ventana de mi habitación y creo que descubrí que Malchior me está gustando como más que a un amigo.

Parece un ser genial, para nada superficial y sobre todo ¡INTELECTUAL! ¿Sabes lo difícil que encontrarlos con cerebro, diario? En realidad, la cuestión no es que tengan cerebro, es que LO USEN.

De todos modos, mis amigas no son un gran ejemplo.

En cuanto a Kori, ha empezado a mostrar una extraña fascinación por el chico nuevo, Logan. A menudo se abrazan y él le hace cosquillas. Digo extraña no porque se trate de amor, sino porque Kori no suele fascinarse por los chicos fácilmente. Sé que es amistad, porque si Kori estuviese enamorada no le hablaría y se sonrojaría cada vez que lo ve. Así es ella de disimulada.

Tara está súper emocionada con Teot y no para de hablar de él, el único inconveniente es que él tiene una especie de parásito que lo persigue, de nombre Cheshire. Cheshire dice que ella lo besó y que salieron, él dice que no.

En este aspecto debo valorar la sinceridad de Teot. Ningún ser con medio cerebro saldría con Cheshire, es un bicho deforme que va maquillado al colegio. Digo yo, ¿Hay necesidad de eso?

Odio saludar a las chicas y que tengan olor a maquillaje en pleno día de clases. De acuerdo, ¿Quién no se ve mejor con maquillaje? Pero ¿Qué necesidad tienes de verte bien en el colegio? ¡Para eso está el fin de semana!

Además, pintarrajeándose así solamente logran parecer unas prostitutas baratas y así se crean fama. Imbéciles, son tan desagradables.

Te dejo diario querido. La Colón no tuvo mejor idea que decirnos que busquemos información de Argelia. Con suerte sé que queda en África.

Besos.

Rach.

**Miércoles 7 de Octubre, 16.36 pm**

**L**as cosas con Malchior han mejorado. Alan Smith y él se han hecho amigos y Alan también ha demostrado un interés en mí y en las cosas que me gustan.

Alan es bastante más poético que Malchior. Tiene un vocabulario más extenso y lo utiliza de forma dulce con todo el mundo. Nunca va a decir una palabra que no tenga nada que ver con el asunto sino que, probablemente diga una más específica que el mismo asunto.

No entiendo como puede saber tanto. Es realmente fascinante pero también estresante. Me hace sentir un poco idiota e ignorante, pero bueno, ya me acostumbraré.

La verdad es que entre estos dos no sé con quién quedarme. Son tan dulces y deleitables, intelectuales. Imagino las charlas que podríamos tener. Tienen mentes complejas que se notan a mil kilómetros a la redonda y temo que si no le hinco el diente a alguno las Caníbales de los otros cursos (que también les han echado el ojo) me los roben. Así que me tengo que decidir para antes de dos semanas dónde los tres tendremos un cumpleaños, claro si no les han hincado el diente antes.

Caníbales, comen lo que sea.

Pero esta vez juro que no se van a salir con la suya.

Solo tengo que decidir, ¿quién es más irresistible? ¿Malchior o Alan?

No puede ser tan difícil, ¿O sí? Mm… Sin duda, lo consultaré con Tara y Kori. Tara me va a decir que me quede con los dos, que más es mejor y Kori me ayudará a elegir.

Tara sigue igual de risueña que hace un tiempo, aunque tuvo un pequeño desliz al encontrarse con Cheshire. Ella le preguntó si Tara aún salía con Teot, a lo que ella respondió que sí. Y Cheshire puso su mejor cara de culpa y dijo: Oh, porque yo… Bueno, lo besé el sábado.

En primer lugar: El sábado no hubo fiesta en ningún lado.

En segundo lugar: Él la detesta.

En tercer lugar: eso es imposible en cualquier lado en que se mire.

Claro que Tara no pensó en esto y agarró su celular con brusquedad y aunque sabía que él no tenía crédito para responderle el mensaje de texto que iba a mandarle, si él no lo respondía ponía en juego la relación… Y sus huevos.

Así que Tara, en un arrebato de furia, le envió un mensaje que decía: "¿Besaste a Cheshire? Responde de alguna manera." Claro Que fue mucho más tensionado y presionado y probablemente lo haya escrito en mayúscula ycon signos de admiración, pero esto es lo que yo conseguí recopilar. No pueden culparla por la desesperación, ella es así de descabellada e impulsiva. Al rato de haberlo mandado, él la llamo de un celular desconocido y le dijo que se tranquilice, que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Creo que Tara reaccionó así porque probablemente ella en el lugar de él ya lo habría engañado. Él es mayor y es lógico que tenga otras intenciones para con ella (sexo), pero ella no le teme a eso, le teme a la soledad. Y es entendible, ¿Quién no?

Tara nos contó que luego se la encontraron a Cheshire caminando y Teot le dijo que dejara de decir mentiras, que no estaría con ella ni aunque le pagaran. Imbécil.

No sé si pensar que Teot es un caballero o qué mierda, pero por ahora está haciendo las cosas bien. No hay que adelantarse y alabarlo demasiado porque podríamos cagarla.

Kori me dijo que las cosas con Logan son solamente de amistad y que ella no quiere pasar a nada más. En cierto modo me siento aliviada porque el muchachito Logan no parece un ser humano muy coherente. Ninguna competencia para Malchior y Alan, por supuesto.

En fin, debo terminar los deberes de Matemática si no quiero desaprobar (esta profesora los tiene muy en cuenta) así que… ¡Te dejo diario querido! Volveré tan pronto tenga novedades.

Besos

Rachel Roth

**Jueves 8 de Octubre, 7.42 am. Hora de Geografía.**

**¿**Por qué la hora de Colón no termina?

Todos tenemos la misma sensación: las horas de ella son más largas. Y no importa si son 45 minutos, juro que un día de mi vida se me va con esa mujer. Es la sensación que a mí me da, por lo menos. Sé que Malchior está de acuerdo conmigo.

Dick me planteó el asunto de Malchior, dice que se nota a veinte kilómetros a la redonda y que todos sospechan que somos novios (Malchior y Yo). Ahora, ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en una puta? Creo que la gente debió tener la delicadeza de avisarme, ¿o no?

Queda una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones que nos dan por las fiestas católicas cuyos nombres nunca aprenderé porque no me interesan. No es que sea atea, yo creo en Dios pero no en la iglesia. Todo ese lío de que los curas no se pueden casar y eso, las caretas y la hipocresía me estresan y corrompen. ¿Se entiende?

Malchior dice que tengo razón, mientras que Alan intenta convencerme de que las cosas no son tan así. Tara está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo y Kori… Intenta no tomar partido.

A veces no entiendo como ella puede ser tan buena, cómo es que se las ingenia para llevarse bien con todo el mundo sin dejar de ser ella misma. Es realmente admirable y un tanto extraño. Me recuerda a mi madre.

Tampoco entiendo como yo, una persona tan oscura en tantos sentidos, un cero a la izquierda, una casi antisocial haya logrado congeniar tan bien con ella. Y no me vengan con el verso de los complementos opuestos porque sino Debería casarme con Logan.

Ugh.

Eso sí que fue desagradable. ¡MIERDA! ¡Mi subconsciente me traiciona!

Pero ya, en serio. Me desvié del punto pero no entiendo como Kori puede ser tan buena. Deberían nombrarla mejor compañera. Yo en cambio, debería reposar en un cesto de basura.

Siempre hablo de esto con Malchior (Ya parecemos novios pero aún nada ha pasado) y él me dice que no me conoce mucho pero sabe que soy una gran persona.

-Tan solo una persona demasiado profunda para ser entendida por los demás- Cito sus palabras exactas.

Ah… (Suspiro) Me derrito. Amo que me diga cosas así. Lo más lindo del asunto es que siempre me las dice. Alan no siempre lo hace, no es tan habilidoso aún, aunque tengo la sospecha de que lo hará en algún tiempo.

Bueno diario, mejor que haga saber a Colón que traje información de Nigeria (hoy tocaba eso) así que te actualizaré algún día lejano o cercano.

Adiós

Rachel.

**Sábado 24 de Octubre, 14.30 pm**

**T**ara me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que se peleó con Teot. Estoy en casa de mis padres, y creo que probablemente vayamos a ver a mi abuela.

Oh, Diario. Me quiero morir. Odio ir a lo de mi abuela, mi hermana también lo odia. AMBAS LO ODIAMOS.

No es que seamos las típicas caprichosas que valoramos ir más de compras que pasar tiempo en familia, de hecho prefiero pasar el tiempo en familia que ir de compras. Las modas van y vienen pero la familia siempre está.

Pero mi abuela es un caso muy pero muuuuuuuuy particular. Es una mujer separada de su marido, vive sola en una ciudad que está a una hora de la mía natal y siempre dice estar enferma, a punto de morir, de modo que nosotros somos los culpables de todo por no llamarla, no vivir con ella y no estar pendiente un 100% de su vida. No digo que nosotros no deberíamos llamarla, porque de hecho hacemos mal en no hacerlo, pero ella también podría llamar, o no? En fin, Diario, no quiero amargarte con mis problemas, así que voy a contarte los de Tara y reservaré espacio para contarte los míos si alguna vez los tengo.

Aparentemente, hubo un malentendido y Teot le dijo que ella deje de decir mentiras, que nunca fueron novios ni nada de eso, solamente eran amigos. Que le habían dicho que ella decía que eran novios y ella EN NINGÚN MOMENTO LO DIJO (yo estuve con ella el 100% de todos los días). O sea, acá hay gato encerrado. Aún no sé los detalles con precisión porque no hemos podido hablar (estamos de vacaciones católicas y Tara está en otra ciudad sin teléfono fijo).

Aún no le he contado nada a mamá sobre Malchior y Alan y tampoco de Tara. Sé que ella sabe que oculto algo y que me traigo algo entre manos, pero mientras no sepa de qué se trata y no haya tenido necesidad de mentirle, todo está bien, ¿O no?

Te actualizaré después de hablar con Tara.

**Martes 27 de Octubre, 17.49 pm.**

**O**h diario, han pasado tantas cosas que no sé si mi muñeca aguantará tanto tiempo como para poder contártelas todas. Empezaré de una buena vez:

Empecemos por la visita a lo de mi abuela: Un completo fracaso. Mis padres cometieron el error de dejarme a solas a mí y a mi hermana con mi abuela. No sólo que se quejó, sino que nos hizo sentir como verdaderas mierdas, ¿y nunca te ha pasado que sabes que decir y no lo dices para no herir pero en el fondo sabes que esa persona se lo merece? ¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ME PASÓ! Juro que algún día me atreveré a decírselo todo a la cara y arriesgaré la relación que nunca tuvimos. No entiendo que necesidad tiene de hacernos pasar un mal momento, si después de todo tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. Se ocupó de resaltar el hecho de que no puede creer que mi hermana esté estudiando bellas artes siendo que tiene un inmenso potencial para otras cosas. ¡Pues que se vaya al cuerno! ¡Mi hermana tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera cuando se le re canten los huevos!

Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso. Hablemos de lo INTERESANTE, o sea, del lío de Tara con Teot, así que voy a advertirte que te prepares para descubrir la clase de IMBECIL que se buscó mi amiga. Es IMPRESIONANTE. Sin embargo, nos dejó un enigma que nos dejó pensando mucho tiempo.

Él le dijo que ellos nada más eran amigos, nada más eso, lo cual da perfectamente a entender que las llamadas por teléfono, los besos, los abrazos, las salidas, el hecho de que la iba a buscar al colegio todos los días, los mensajes de texto a toda hora… ERAN DE AMISTAD.

Esto es lo primero que me hizo pensar que era un imbécil. Acá va lo segundo:

ESTO OCURRIÓ DE UN DÍA PARA EL OTRO. ¿No es espectacular? No hay duda, acá hay gato encerrado, acá pasó algo sin duda. A mí no me engañan. Estoy segura de que hay algo detrás de todo esto, pero lo que no cabe duda es que él no la merece, ¡él es un imbécil! Lo peor del asunto es que Tara lo extraña y lo sigue queriendo y se siente muy depresiva y no puede evitar pensar en él. No puedo culparla, es muy pronto para olvidarlo, además fue lo más bueno que le ocurrió.

Pero esto no termina acá, ella lo volvió a ver por la calle y él la saludó como si nada, con un beso en la mejilla y le pidió "perdón" por haberle dicho las cosas de esa manera y le dijo si podían volver a ser amigos. Ella dijo que sí y él ¡ATINÓ A DARLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS! Gracias a Dios que Tara le dio vuelta la cara. Ella le dijo que él había dicho amigos, y él dijo: bueno, pero amigos como lo éramos antes.

Digo yo, ¿no? ¿SE PUEDE SER MÁS IMBÉCIL? Francamente lo dudo.

No quiero ser prejuiciosa, pero el sexo masculino está perdiendo su prestigio.

No es que sea feminista, pero, ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacernos sufrir? No entiendo a los hombres.

En realidad, lo que no entiendo de ellos es porqué siempre nos decepcionan. Es decir, no siempre, a veces, bastantes, la culpa la tenemos nosotras. Pero el caso de Teot, creo que viene por otra mano. Se debe haber dejado llevar por algo que le dijeron, pero eso no importa.

Mi punto es, ¿Por qué ellos pueden salir con muchas chicas y quedar bien? ¿Por qué ellos de un día para el otro pueden cortarte sin dar explicaciones porque "no encuentran las palabras"? ¿Por qué un día te tratan como si no existieras y al día siguiente corren detrás de ti? ¿Por qué se empeñan en decir que somos complicadas? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué siempre nosotras somos las culpables de todo? No digo que no tengamos parte de la culpa, pero no podemos tenerla toda. Una relación no es fácil, no se trata de hacer las cosas perfectas siempre, se trata de entenderse. ¿Por qué no nos entienden?

Me atrevo a decir que tal vez no nacimos para estar en el mismo planeta. Cuando algo anda mal en las relaciones, siempre, seamos mujeres u hombres recurrimos a los cuernos. ¿Por qué?

Te podrás imaginar, diario, toda esta reflexión no puede salir únicamente del problema de mi amiga así que voy a admitir que yo también tengo mi asunto.

La verdad es que en un principio creí tener la situación controlada con Malchior, pero, aunque seguimos sentándonos juntos ahora está cortante conmigo, responde mis preguntas con monosílabos y parece incapaz de charlar conmigo. En un primer momento, llegué a la conclusión de que estaba enojado conmigo, así que le dije que sentía si había hecho algo que lo ofendiera, que no me había dado cuenta, él respondió con esta frase:

-Querida, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No estoy enojado contigo.

¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ME HABLAS?, Pensé, con las letras mayúsculas incluidas. No dije nada, sonreí y dije que yo estaba un poco dispersa. Me sonrió vagamente. Tal vez esté triste por algo, pensé, así que intente animarlo diciendo cosas graciosas. Rió de algunas, pero creo que si estuviese triste por algo sería más obvio… Así que sinceramente no entiendo porqué CARAJO no me habla, porqué me ignora.

El hecho de que los hombres se comporten extraño y no poder entenderlos me ha perturbado en los últimos días, y desarrollamos muchas teorías obsoletas junto a Kori y Tara (a duras penas, porque la pobre está en un pozo depresivo), también incluimos a nuestras compañeras de cuarto, que entendieron a Tara y coincidieron que es un idiota y que Tara no lo merece; pero por primera vez la entiendo bastante bien en este asunto.

No tiene nada que ver con que Malchior se siente a mi lado, no puedo evitar sentirme herida. Y no puedo olvidarlo así de fácil, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo tampoco, pero ese es mi error de orgullo. No puedo entender cómo los hombres descartan a las mujeres así de fácil y porqué nosotras no podemos hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podemos olvidar?

Llegué al extremo. La idea me carcomió tanto la cabeza que no pude resistir más y decidí hablar con Dick, mi mejor amigo, un experto en la materia. Dick es muy inteligente, pero también un brutal conquistador. Puede tener a quien quiera cuando quiera, pero no es mujeriego. Sólo digamos que sentí de cerca sus habilidades, así fue como nos hicimos amigos.

En fin, decidí consultarlo y dado a su modo de vida no supo responderme, pero claro, defendió su raza diciendo que no siempre era culpa nuestra, que era obvio que nosotras lo veíamos así porque siempre estábamos heridas y que no me complicara tanto, que no era nada importante.

Pero ya era tarde, la idea me invadió por completo. Yo simplemente sé que debo saber porqué lo hacen. No resisto no saberlo. Soy demasiado curiosa, y esta vez voy a elegir ser imprudente: voy a seguir su táctica.

Así es.

Voy a salir con un montón de chicos al mismo tiempo e intentaré que ninguno me importe mucho. Mi experimento consistirá en ser sincera, decirles la verdad sobre el experimento y aquellos que no les importe el hecho de que salga con veinte al mismo tiempo serán descartados por imbéciles; en cambio los que se sientan afectados demostrarán tener cerebro, y si juego bien mis cartas quizá uno de esos cerebrales sea mi afortunado novio… O no…

¿Qué podría salir mal? Un millón de cosas. Pero es para saber del amor, y en el amor hay que arriesgarse. Así que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. Por la ciencia, por mi curiosidad y por el amor.

De ahora en adelante, vas a ser el libro que contenga mis crónicas sobre mis andanzas como "hombreriega".

Hasta luego, Diario. No habrá nada más que decir hasta que te diga el resultado de mi primer experimento. Nos veremos luego, lo prometo.

Rachel

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que lo sigan leyendo. Desde ya, muchas gracias.**

**Cook**


	2. Yo tengo el poder

Mis queridas nunca suficientemente estimadas lectoras: les agradezco infinitamente por los comentarios, en serio y me disculpo por no haber respondido todos los reviews que me dejaron, pero sepan que son muy importantes para mí. Lamento haber dejado esto tirado por tanto tiempo. Nunca fue mi intención. Es que empezaron las clases y no tenía tiempo para subir la continuación, en serio lo lamento. Las que están acostumbradas a leerme saben que no soy así, que soy generalmente de continuar las cosas rápido, pero esta historia aún no tiene final porque... oooh! adivinaron! no he tenido tiempo de seguir escribiéndola! jajaj, pero no teman. Tengo dos capítulos más.

En serio que me gusta esta historia y les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo. Quienes escriben deben saber que es lindo regocijarse de que lo lean. En serio.

Bueno, muchos pero muchos besos

Esto va especialmente dedicado a Ali por leerlo, a Mauro por identificarse con Rachel y a Lu y a Mar porque las extraño muchísimo. Y por supuesto, a mis queridas lectoras.

* * *

**Yo tengo el poder**

**Lunes 2 de Noviembre, 8.40 am**

**U**n profesor se ausentó, así que entramos a clase dentro de una hora. Aprovecharé para contarte mi reciente descubrimiento: No tienes idea de lo que puedes lograr con un poco de actitud. Ahora voy a contarte el hecho que me hizo llegar a esta conclusión:

Entré al colegio, muy segura de mí misma, con una nueva idea de mi vida, y parece ser que la actitud es un componente esencial a la hora de la conquista. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Toda mi vida estuve convencida de que todos eran unos machotes superficiales, pero es impresionante lo que se puede lograr con un poco de confianza. Subí al segundo piso para llegar a mi clase, y mientras doblaba para seguir subiendo la escalera, un chico un año más grande que yo, Robert Allison me miró fijamente y me preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Rachel Roth, compartimos química el año pasado.

-¡Con razón me resultabas tan familiar!-Exclamó, emocionado, sonriendo pícaramente. Le sonreí tímidamente y temo haberme sonrojado, estoy casi segura que lo hice, pero igual me mantuve firme. –Siempre me he preguntado que había sido de ti-Mintió. Y mintió y no necesité las enseñanzas del Dr. Lightman para darme cuenta. Fue obvio que lo único que quería hacer era salir conmigo. Pero era su día de suerte, sí que lo era. - ¿Te interesaría reunirnos el viernes a la noche, a eso de las siete?

-Claro-Respondí como si no fuese la primera vez que me invitaban a salir y no muriera de nervios. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien iba a tener que mentir desde temprano, por más feo que sonara. Me volvió a sonreír y acordamos encontrarnos en el bar de la esquina, en la barra. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y seguimos cada uno por nuestro camino.

¡Diario me siento la reina del mundo! ¡Tengo una cita este viernes! Ba… Tengo todo el fin de semana ocupado. El jueves, antes de entrar a la hora de Colón, intentando despertar mi pobre cerebro por tener que entrar antes, me choqué con un muchacho de mi edad pero de la otra división. Le pedí perdón y junté mis cosas, cuando reparé que él no juntaba las suyas. Lo miré fijamente y me dijo (Y agarrate porque esto es cursi)

-Oh, mi bella dama. ¿Es usted real o un sueño?

No te imaginas el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no comenzar a reírme y revolcarme al suelo.

¿Oh mi bella dama? Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Esa sí que es buena!

Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que en ese momento creí habérmelo partido.

-Supongo que a mi defensa diré que soy de verdad.-Respondí, sin poder evitar ser elocuente. Me lamenté al segundo. Cuando le comenté a mis amigas sobre mi experimento me indicaron como hacerlo y una de las reglas es sonar relajada, no inteligente. En mi caso es un mal necesario, por más extraño e inclusive tonto que suene: no puedo no ser inteligente. Admito que soy una retrasada en la materia: Nunca he besado a un chico, nunca he salido con nadie y la última vez que me gustó alguien fue… En jardín de infantes. Por eso es que digo que me quiero enamorar, pero… Simplemente no ha llegado el indicado. No sé. No quiero pensar en eso en este momento.

Como te puedes imaginar, diario, este chico también me invitó a salir. Se llama Patrick, al igual que la estrella de bob esponja. Me atrevo a añadir que es tan estúpido como la estrella de Bob esponja. La razón por la que me dijo eso fue porque lo había leído en un papel de caramelo (me mostró el papel, primer prueba de estupidez) y porque sabía que a mí me gustaba la poesía (también me lo dijo, segunda prueba de estupidez). Acepté salir con él el sábado porque… bueno… Es un experimento y físicamente no está tan mal… No puede ser un mal besador, ¿O no?

¿Y qué tal si yo beso mal?

¿Qué tal si Malchior nunca me pide para salir? AAAAAH! ¡Mi más grande temor! ¡Mi mano me ha traicionado! No te ofendas diario, pero no quería contárselo a nadie. Ya sabes, nada personal, no me gusta andar poniendo intimidades por ahí, en cuadernos tontos que puedan perderse y caer en manos de cualquiera…

¿POR QUÉ MALCHIOR NO ME HA INVITADO A SALIR?

Tengo dos citas. LAS PRIMERAS DOS CITAS DE TODA MI VIDA y ni siquiera son con chicos que me gusten. No los conozco, parecen seres humanos simples y para nada complejos. AGH. Creo que salir con Dick sería más interesante.

UGH. ¿Podría alguien explicarme la facilidad que tengo para indigestarme con mis propias escrituras? ¿No? ¿Nadie?

DIARIO ESTOY EMPEZANDO A DESESPERARME. Siento que si Malchior no me invita a salir en ESTE PRECISO SEGUNDO moriré. Moriré muerta (Qué poco sentido tiene eso).

Calma, Rach, Calma. Todo a su tiempo. Además, la interferencia de Malchior arruinaría mi experimento. Tengo que entender a los hombres, no desearlos. Creo que ese es el secreto. Aunque hay algo que no cierra con esta teoría: ¿Por qué los hombres saldrían con mujeres que no encuentran atractivas? No me cierra… Mm… Creo que para que una cita funcione tiene que haber una pequeña atracción entre los dos factores, aunque sea minúscula. No se puede salir con alguien que se considera desagradable en todo sentido, así que esto descartaría la teoría de que los hombres eligen como presa a mujeres que no quieren.

Ante todo mi razonamiento, casi me olvido de hablarte de Tara, y es mejor que lo haga rápido y de forma corta porque no sé cuánto más podrá aguantar mi muñeca.

Tara ya está saliendo con otro chico y te vas a sorprender cuando te enteres de quién: Está saliendo con Logan. A Kori le cae genial (Todo el mundo le cae genial) pero yo… No estaría tan segura. Hay algo en ese muchacho, en su semblante que me resulta oscuro… Como si quisiera ocultar algo y nadie oculta algo sin razón aparente. Le dije a Tara que la apoyaba, (aunque sé que estoy mintiéndole y eso es malo) porque sé que lo necesita. Así que dejaré mis sospechas para con Logan para otro momento y lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

En cuanto a Malchior… No hay nada nuevo, excepto el hecho de que no puedo parar de pensar en él en cada segundo de mi vida y cada vez que comienzo a imaginarme cosas… Ah… (suspiro). Simplemente Suspiro, como acabo de hacer ahora.

Estoy empezando a odiar al amor, pero no quiero terminar mi experimento. Tengo que investigar más.

La profesora de Salud y Adolescencia me dio la mejor idea de todos los tiempos… ¡Voy a buscar información en libros de biología! No puede ser la casualidad de que todos los hombres actúen de igual manera… Tiene que haber una razón. Quizá sea física y esté a la vista de nuestros ojos pero al ser del sexo opuesto no somos capaces de verlo… No. No puede ser, a lo sumo ellos serían incapaces de ver algo nuestro por ser de otro sexo… Mm… Debe haber un proceso biológico que reduce el uso de sus neuronas… ¿O no?

Porque digo, no creo que sea una moda eso de ser unos hijos de puta, y si es una moda… Es muy mala y fea.

En fin Diario, investigaré y te voy a decir que lo que me entero… Cuando me entere.

¡Muchos saludos!

Rachel

**Miércoles 4 de Noviembre, 9.47 am. Hora de Derecho. **

**E**ra escribirte para actualizarte o aguantarme una charla criticando nuestra democracia. Yo no presumo que el sistema sea el mejor de todos los tiempos, pero es el que tenemos, y sin rozar el borde del nacionalismo debemos amarlo. Por lo menos aceptarlo.

Te preguntarás, seguramente, a que viene este patriotismo extremado que no demuestro nunca cuando te escribo, pues verás, se debe a que estoy en plena clase de derechos humanos criticando a Obama, diciendo que bien que viven los ingleses… O sea… ¿En dónde vivimos? Odio cuando la gente se queja y no hace nada.

No digo que yo no me queje, pero hago algo, por más pequeño que sea, para mejorar la situación. No es que sea una heroína pero…

¿Sabes qué? Hablar de esto me irrita, por eso no estoy participando en el debate que se abrió y estoy escribiendo en mi diario. Además tengo que contarte lo que averigüé de mi fiel biblioteca.

La verdad es que estoy decepcionada de la biología (nunca me ha gustado, pero no es el caso), porque no me dio ni una miserable pista sobre qué impulsa a los hombres a tener este comportamiento. Ni siquiera creo en la sencilla justificación de "son las hormonas, cariño" que me dio mi mamá. ¿LAS HORMONAS, CARIÑO? Francamente, yo creo que las hormonas nos dan nada más que ese empujoncito que nos falta, pero yo SÉ que los hombres son perfectamente concientes de todo lo que hacen, son concientes de que nos hacen sufrir. Ahora, ¿Por qué? Odio este interrogatorio constante.

Estarás Asumiendo que Malchior volvió a atacarme. La verdad es que sí, no explícitamente pero sí. No fue algo directo, sino más… Disimulado. Dijo un comentario al aire, en una conversación que estábamos teniendo que me acusó claramente.

-Disfruto de la lectura, pero no creo en aquellos que lo utilizan de sedante para aislarse de la realidad.

Yo lo sé.

El lo sabe.

TODOS lo saben.

¿QUIÉN NO USA LA LECTURA PARA SALIRSE DE LA REALIDAD? ¿QUIÉN?

Cuando lees, creo yo, te metes en el libro, es imposible no salirse de la realidad. Todo es cuestión de no llegar a un extremo, ningún extremo es bueno. Aprovechar la lectura, deleitarse con buenos escritores no es pecado. Volverse adicto… Ya es claramente otra circunstancia. Y además, es obvio que yo no soy adicta a la lectura. Me encanta leer y lo hago a diario, pero también tengo una vida. Quiero decir, no cualquiera tiene tres citas en un fin de semana, ¿O no?

¡Olvidé eso!

Nunca adivinarás quién me invitó a salir el domingo. Se trata de Alexis Midleton, uno de los machotes del último año, que según las chicas está para chuparse los dedos. No es para tanto, en mi opinión. Prefiero la gente de perfil bajo, pero sin duda, este debe ser uno de esos idiotas que adora romper corazones.

Será una buena oportunidad para observar su comportamiento.

Tara y Kori me obligarán a comprarme ropa. No es lo que más me guste en la vida… Pero bueno. Todo sea por el bien del experimento. Además, mientras más cosas haga para complacer a Kori, mejor será.

No te dije, diario, que estoy segura de que a Kori no le gusta mucho mi idea. No le gusta para nada, a decir verdad, y se nota muchísimo. Por eso, siempre que estoy con ella en estos últimos días, ella no toca el tema "chicos". Puede parecer tonto, pero ella siempre habla de los chicos, así que no hablar de eso significa que algo raro pasa. Además, siempre dice:

-Terminarás convirtiéndote en uno de ellos y cuando quieras darte cuenta no vas a poder parar.

A lo que yo siempre digo.

-Me conozco Kori, ninguno de estos chicos me parece lindo ni tengo sentimientos hacia ellos. No caeré en sus redes.

Y es la verdad.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que tengo el presentimiento que todo esto del asunto de mi investigación está frente a mi nariz y no puedo verlo. Le he preguntado a todas las chicas de mi cuarto qué es lo que piensan (menos a Kori, claro) y todas me dijeron que no tenían idea, que los chicos siempre han sido así en sus vidas. No puedo creer que esté conviviendo con muchachas con tan poco sentido de la exploración. Está bien que, en mi caso, cuando algo se me mete en el cerebrote no me lo puedo sacar por días, y hasta a veces meses pero ¡Esto es esencial! ¿De qué nos valdremos en nuestra vida social, sino? Dios mío, fue decepcionante, Diario.

Creo que es suficiente por ahora, mi muñeca se está cansando y el timbre está por tocar. Además, estoy sentada delante de todo y hace rato que la de derecho quiere saber que mierda estoy haciendo.

Por supuesto que no voy a darle el gusto de contárselo.

Adiós diario, te actualizaré después de mis citas.

Besos

Rachel

**Viernes 6 de Noviembre, 18.25 pm. Debería estar en educación física**

**C**reo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan nerviosa.

No soy de las personas que se ponen nerviosas fácilmente, en realidad no me gusta demostrar mis sentimientos a menudo por eso parezco seria todo el tiempo y no me abro hasta conocer bien a las personas. No soy de las que confía fácilmente, he tenido experiencias que me lo valen.

El punto, Diario, es que estoy muy nerviosa porque en más o menos una hora y media voy a tener mi primera cita.

Tengo ropa nueva.

Sé como comportarme.

Tengo buenos modales.

Estoy siendo positiva con el asunto.

Tengo actitud.

Y lo más importante según Tara, tengo un cutis perfecto de modo que no necesito mucho maquillaje. (WTF?)

Así que… Una persona con todas estas características no debería estar nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta que todo esto es por un experimento y no siento nada por Robert Allison, yo no debería estar nerviosa.

Pero lo estoy.

¡Y muchísimo!

Y nadie tiene idea de lo MUCHO que me estresa esto. ¡Necesito un abrazo! Pero estoy sola. Estoy sola en mi habitación porque me resigné a ir a gimnasia, no estaba de ánimos.

Diario, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal en la cita y sea yo la herida…

Eso es.

Por eso estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo de que me hieran… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si no siento nada por Robert? Y es que no siento absolutamente nada por él, me analicé cincuenta veces y me han preguntado otras cincuenta veces.

¿Por qué, entonces, tengo miedo, si no tengo nada que perder?

No tengo nada a qué aferrarme. Si quiero, puedo ponerme de pie, darle una cachetada e irme caminando a mi habitación con mucha gracia…

Exacto…

Entonces… Yo tengo el poder.

¡YO TENGO EL PODER!

Y mientras las cosas sigan así, Siempre lo tendré…

Rachel

**Domingo 8 de Noviembre, 5.38 am. Debajo de mis sábanas.**

**N**o tienes ni la mitad de la idea de lo difícil que es sostener una linterna con la mano izquierda cuando uno no está acostumbrado y es demasiado considerado para prender la luz y arriesgarse a despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

La que más miedo me daría despertarla es Nicole. Nicole es muy fría, muy inexpresiva y aquí entre nosotros creo que es bruja. Más de una vez la descubrí haciendo signos raros con las manos, pintándose en la cara… En cualquier momento hace un vudú de alguien y lo mata… Mm… De seguro lo hará de Colón, pero por como viene la vida de esta vieja, creo que es inmortal.

O ella también es bruja.

¡Ajá! ¡Colón es bruja! ¡Por eso aún vive, sabe tanto y está soltera!

Aunque… Bueno… Ah… Debe ser el exceso de Alcohol.

En mi defensa voy a decir que solamente tomé un vaso de Champange porque Alexis me obligó, pero sino no tomaba nada…

¡Ah, eso! ¡Eso tenía que contarte, diario!

El viernes tuve mi cita con Robert. Todo salió de maravilla. Fuimos al bar de la esquina, y me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver que Logan trabaja ahí. Lo saludé con un gesto de la mano y no quiso atender nuestra mesa. Mm… ¿Estará en problemas económicos que trabaja ahí? Seguramente, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que me sorprendí mucho al ver que estaba lleno de parejitas de gente de nuestro colegio. A eso de las una de la madrugada apareció Tara, que venía a buscar a Logan.

La conclusión a la que llegué es que parece ser el lugar perfecto para llevar a alguien a cenar, tomar, coger, besar, etc. Y todos los componentes posibles, difícilmente posibles e imposibles de una cita se llevan a cabo ahí. En las tres horas que estuve, fui testigo de un sinnúmero de operaciones que mis amados compañeros adolescentes saben hacer y parece que practican con frecuencia.

No diario, no estoy hablando de un beso francés, estoy hablando de pasar a tercera base… Tener relaciones.

Lo que no me entra en el cerebro es cómo pueden hacerlo en frente de todos. Para mí es una cosa íntima que se debe hacer con una persona que amas, no desperdiciar por ahí con cualquiera. Por eso yo soy partidaria de hacerlo después del matrimonio, porque has jurado estar con esa persona para toda la vida, y si lo juraste debes estar seguro, ¿o no?

En fin. Robert es un chico con buenos modales, pagó la cena, jugamos al ping pong y al Bowling. Le gusta leer historietas cómicas, colecciona estampillas, sabe jaquear el msn de cualquiera ("tan solo dame su dirección y yo haré el resto, linda" cito sus palabras) y es un adicto a los videojuegos. No sabe hablar de temas complejos, lo cual me hizo descartarlo de ser humano inteligente y lo único que quería hacer era probar mis labios. Así que, cuando terminamos a eso de las una, me acompañó hasta la puerta del campus (él se iba a una fiesta luego) y me besó, tiernamente.

Mi primer beso fue extraño, diario. MUY extraño. Fue extraño por el hecho de que no sentí ninguna emoción cuando me lo dieron. No sentí absolutamente nada, pero sé que besé bien porque me entrenaron durante estos días para eso. Además, el rostro de Robert me lo dijo todo. Me besó varias veces, hasta que lo paré para tomar un poco de aliento y entonces le conté mi idea, la de mi experimento.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al ser parte de esto?-Pregunté, tratando de ser amable. Me sentía idiota.

-Pues… Con una cara así no podía esperar que fueras exclusiva, ¿o no?

EINGH! (Sonido de respuesta incorrecta de programa de televisión)

RESPUESTA INCORRECTA. Pero íbamos bien. Le sonreí como si no me importara y me besó de nuevo. Besa bien, podría decirse. Sabe esperar.

Patrick fue una decepción, de principio a fin. En primer lugar, no tuvo mejor idea que llevarme a comer unas hamburguesas a posiblemente el peor Mcdonnals de la ciudad. El más sucio, con más SIDA y mosquitos de Dengue que le puedas encontrar. Una verdadera delicia. Por si fuese poco, Patrick no sabe componer una oración que no hable de los siguientes temas: Playboy, muertes, videojuegos, modas urbanas, escuela o enfermedades mortales. Deleitable, te puedes imaginar diario, qué encantador.

A Patrick no le tocó beso. Le dije de mi experimento antes y me contestó lo siguiente:

-Está bien conejita, yo sé que te gusta jugar. Se nota en tu forma de ser.

Así que, además de no poder producir una oración coherente tampoco era capaz de procesar mi forma de ser. Bien. Conforme esto no empeorara no rodarían cabezas, pero yo no prometía nada.

Lo único que sé es que ahora entiendo porqué Alexis sale con tantas chicas. ¿Quién podría negarse a ir a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad? La comida estuvo espectacular, cenamos langosta con champange y Alexis es un ser encantador en personalidad. Demasiado machista para mi gusto, pero yo soy la extraña que no le gusta que la protejan. De más está decir que a Alexis sí le tocó beso, ¡y que beso! Es una bestia besando. Es muy bruto.

A Alexis le gustan mucho los deportes, la educación física y quiere tener por lo menos seis hijos varones para poder enseñarle sus formaciones de fútbol americano. No me quiero imaginar el destino de su pobre mujer.

Cuando le dije lo de mi experimento, él no se ofendió. Dijo que si yo esperaba exclusividad podía pudrirme y que era una carne demasiado buena para sacarse del mercado. TRANQUILO AMIGO, nadie va a querer a estar contigo con esa actitud, pensé yo.

Mi conclusión, diario es que o yo soy demasiado exigente o como Malchior no hay dos iguales. Me sentí una idiota hablando con seres humanos tan simples y conclusos. ¡Qué horror! Fue tremendo, sin embargo, una sensación de confianza se apoderó de mí y a cada hombre que veía mientras estaba con ellos me daban ganas de coquetearle. Hubo algo en el hecho de saber que podía tener a quien yo quisiera que me hizo regocijarme de placer. Hubo algo en esa sensación que me hizo sentir la reina del mundo, la más linda de todas. Algo que me subió la autoestima como en mucho tiempo. Me sentí poderosa.

Yo tenía el poder de decirles que no al beso.

Yo tenía el poder de no salir con ellos, de plantarlos.

Yo tenía el poder de cortar cualquier relación.

Yo tenía el poder de decepcionarlos.

Yo tenía el poder de no escucharlos.

Y aún lo tengo, porque puedo tener al hombre que quiera cuando quiera. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Y de poder

Toda esta conclusión me hace sentir sabia, pero aún no sé que es lo que le gusta a los chicos de hacernos sentir mal. No lo entiendo. Creo que el poder no puede llevar a nadie a hacer algo así, ¿o no?

Mejor me aguanto hasta contárselo a Tara (Kori no va a querer escucharlo) para ver que opina ella, y mejor me voy a dormir. En una hora tengo que ir al colegio y estar lúcida para la hora de matemática.

Besos, Diario, no me olvides, ja, ja!

Rachel.

**Jueves 12 de Noviembre, 7.45 am. ¡NO HAY HORA DE GEOGRAFÍA!**

**¡**Dichoso sea el día en que el hombre pecó y comenzó a enfermar! ¡Oh, dichoso! ¡Dichoso sea el día en que no me despertaron con un vuelco al corazón por tener que entrar veinte minutos antes para la hora de Colón! ¡Dichoso sea este día porque Colón enfermó y entramos una hora más tarde! ¡Dichoso sea este día porque no tengo que saber en cuántas partes se dividió la URSS y sus nombres! ¡Dichoso sea este día!

Como podrás entender, Diario, Colón faltó porque se resfrió. Por supuesto que no tiene suplente y está en cama en la enfermería, la vi con mis propios ojos.

Otra cosa interesante que ha pasado en estos últimos días, Tara parece haberse peleado con Garfield y como puedes suponer, mi querido diario, ella está mal. Otra vez está deprimida y decaída y a menudo se pregunta "¿qué hice mal?". Odio verla así porque ella no se lo merece. Es impulsiva y un poco egoísta, pero es una buena persona. No se merece que los hombres la traten así. Dice que no está lista para decirnos porqué se pelearon.

Lo extraño de la situación es que parece que a Logan le importa porque su semblante se ha vuelto severo y serio. Dick tiene el mismo horario de gimnasia que él y dice que no jugó a nada, que dijo que estaba enfermo, dijo que estaba presente y el profesor lo dejó retirarse.

¡DIOS, MARÍA Y LA VIRGEN, UN HOMBRE CON SENTIMIENTOS! Debería estar en una reserva natural por estar en peligro de extinción.

Rachel.

**Sábado 14 de Noviembre, 14.22 pm. **

**T**engo un trabajo.

Sí, diario, como lo lees, me conseguí un trabajito. Ni yo me la puedo creer, no entro en mi emoción. Puede parecerte tonto y sin sentido dado a que no necesito ninguna clase de soporte económico, pero fue más como un juego.

Me convertí en camarera de Larry's, o mejor dicho, el bar de la esquina. Así es, el mismo a donde me llevó Robert y a donde van todas las parejitas.

Y sí, también trabajo con Logan, es un precio a pagar.

Si supones que esto fue una loca idea de Tara para espiarlo te equivocas porque, si ese fuera el caso, sería Tara la que tendría el empleo y no yo. Ella es de esas chicas que dicen "si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo". Y así lo hace.

La razón de mi labor (que cómico sonó eso) es Dick Grayson, mi mejor amigo. Verás, ayer, viernes por la tarde, estábamos los dos en el enorme campo de futbol que tenemos, mientras él leía el periódico escolar (qué desperdicio) y yo no podía parar de hablar porque estaba muy aburrida y se me habían acabado las opciones para entretenerme, así que no tuve mejor idea que empezar a molestarlo.

-Vamos, Dick, escúchame, te estoy hablando.-Insistía yo, zarandeándole el brazo.

-No, Rach, estoy ocupado.

-No estás ocupado-Protesté yo.- ¡Estás leyendo el diario, nada más!

-Eso es hacer algo.

-¡Yo quiero hacer algo, también! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Por Dios, si quieres hacer algo consíguete un trabajo!

Y te puede parecer lo más tonto del mundo, pero eso mismo hice. Me puse de pie, bajé las gradas y ya estaba cruzando el campo de fútbol cuando escuché el grito de Dick preguntándome:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A conseguir un trabajo.

Intentó detenerme. Se disculpó. Me pegó. Me gritó. Llamó a Kori. Llamó a Tara. Llamó a Víctor (su mejor amigo, que no sé que tenía que ver en el asunto, pero bueno). Y estaba a punto de llamar al decano, pero no hubo sentido cuando yo le mostré el contrato que había firmado con el jefe de Larry's. Me abrazó y simuló un llanto exagerado mientras gritaba:

-¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE TOMARTE A TIII, TAN JOVEN Y CON TODA LA VIDA POR DELANTE!?

Me da la impresión de que Dick terminará vendiendo Hot dogs en la playa. No sé porqué. (Nótese mi sarcasmo). Dick es un vago. No estudia, no hace deportes, no nada. Ni siquiera sale son chicas. Y que no me venga con el verso de "aún no he encontrado la indicada" porque yo sé que el es tan vago que ni siquiera ha salido a buscarla. Pedazo de imbécil, así no va a hacer nunca nada de su vida. Hay veces que le pegaría… Y le pego. Y le pego porque se lo merece, por idiota. La mujer que se digne a aguantarlo será la hija del papa o algo así. No sé, la reencarnación de algún santo, algo de eso. Dios… ¡Que chico tan relajado!

Pero bueno, pasaré a describirte el nuevo lugar al que te llevaré. Los requisitos era saberse los nombres de las bebidas alcohólicas de la barra, ser simpática (no sé de dónde sacaron que yo lo soy, pero bueno) y me pagan cinco dólares la hora que, considerando mi buena situación económica, no me hacen falta pero es bueno tener un poco de dinero para mí, ¿O no?

En cuanto a mi experimento, creo que seguiré haciéndolo. Me parece que es la única forma de averiguar qué rayos es lo que les gusta tanto a los hombres de romper corazones.

Malchior está muy criticón con todo el mundo, pero yo se lo perdono porque el mundo merece ser criticado aunque sea una vez por alguien que tiene idea del asunto. No sé, es tan lindo. Me enteré que le gusta escribir poesía AAAAAA… Poesía, diario, me muero. Además le tocó leer una en clase de lengua y literatura, ah, que interpretación. ¡Qué bello!

Pero basta, no quiero soñar más con él. Quiero enfocarme en mi investigación… y mis estudios de biología porque están… PUM para abajo!

En fin diario, tengo que aprenderme el proceso de la Fotosíntesis para mañana y el nombre de sus compuestos si no quiero sacarme un uno en la lección a la que seguro no van a llamarme. Nos veremos algún día, cuando ya no deba estudiar, o esté saliendo con alguien.

Rachel.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo mil veces por la tardanza!

With Love

Cook


	3. Problemas sin soluciones

**Buenas... Lamento emmm... La desaparición por dos años jaajaja. En serio, muchas cosas me han pasado, pero ando desempolvando cosas viejas y prometí que terminaría todo lo que empecé. Gracias por leer si es que aún me queda alguna lectora. Saludos a todas y bueno... prometo ser más constante!**

* * *

**Problemas sin soluciones**

**Viernes 20 de Noviembre, 6.45 am. Durmiendo en el banco del colegio.**

**D**iario, ¿alguna vez te he dicho la devoción especial que guardo hacia las películas de Tim Burton, Hugh Jackman y Johnny Deep? Pues bueno, ahora lo sabes. Creo que no hay película de Tim Burton que no haya visto por lo menos una vez, al igual que de los otros dos actores que te dije. Y aunque Johnny (Deep) me sigue huyendo (o sea, no he visto todas sus películas), Hugh es una gran compañía cada vez que veo una de sus películas en la televisión. Porque NO EXISTE SER HUMANO EN EL MUNDO QUE PUEDA VERSE MEJOR VESTIDO DE CUERO QUE HUGH JACKMAN EN VAN HELLSING! Estoy tan segura de esto que no me extrañaría que lo incluyeran en la constitución. Tampoco vendría mal tener un día nacional de Hugh Jackman, yo lo tengo casi todos los días de mi vida; o mejor dicho cada vez que veo una película de él. Automáticamente se convierte en el día de Hugh Jackman y no me despego de la TV hasta que veo el final. AMO como actúa y ¡SU FÍSICO! Por dios, debería ser crimen verse TAN bien.

¿A qué viene mi razonamiento? A que es la razón de porque estoy tan taciturna y la razón también, de porque no dudo que hoy no voy a conseguir ninguna cita a menos que no sea con un chico gótico.

Lo aclararé todo ahora: Ayer estaba buscando algo que mirar en la TV de la habitación porque llegué tarde de mi trabajo y ya todas se habían acostado. La TV está en una habitación contigua de donde mis compañeras duermen. Como de costumbre, la encendí, con la ligera esperanza de encontrar el final de "Lie To me" (Amo esa serie), pero sabía que seguro que no la encontraría. De repente, cambio a uno de esos canales de películas que se llaman todos igual y… ¡AAAH! ¡HUGH JACKMAN! En una película que yo no había visto.

No te la vas a acabar diario, pero me llegó tanto esa película. Se llama "Alguien como tú". Eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que después de eso, cambie de canal y me encontré con "El extraño mundo de Jack" que es la primera película de Tim Burton que vi en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo podía resistirme? Amo esa película. Así que, bueno, la vi… Pero después llegó lo peor… Sweeney Todd. ¡SWEENEY TODD! ¿¡DIARIO COMO RESISTIRMEEE!? No pude, es obvio. NADIE puede resistirse a Johnny Deep y Menos cuando está matando gente. Voy a criticar la película (Johnny no tiene la culpa) al decir que hubiera preferido que la sangre (que fue TANTA ¡Si, sangre!) hubiera sido Roja, no ANARANJADA. Dios, que horrible. Era sangre anaranjada, un insulto a las películas de terror, pero bueno…

Voy al caso de que hace aproximadamente veinte minutos me di cuenta que no había dormido en toda la noche y que tenía que estar a tiempo en clase. Así que decidí llegar MUY temprano para poder dormir aquí, ya que si me quedaba en mi pieza corría riesgo de dormir tan cómoda en mi cama que no me despertaría nunca más, así que tomé la sabia decisión de venir a dormir en el salón.

Te parecerá extraño dormir aquí, pero en realidad, no lo es. Lo hacemos siempre que entramos temprano para la maldita hora de Colón…

Lo cual me recuerda… ¡NO BUSQUÉ LO DE COLÓN!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Adiós Diario, no quiero pensar más, me voy a dormir.

Rach.

**Viernes 20 de Noviembre, 17. 53 pm. Larry's**

**H**ola Diario, te actualizo nuevamente porque estoy en mi descanso del trabajo. No pasó casi nada interesante; por suerte Colón no dijo mi nombre, no me llamó para darle la lección. Llamó a Malchior. Me dio un vuelco al corazón… Es una suerte que él sea tan culto y respetuoso, pudo defenderse solo y estoy segura que ella le puso una buena nota. Otra cosa que pasó es que ¡Me invitaron a una fiesta! ¡Felicidad! Allí tendré muchos especímenes masculinos que podrían ser mis posibles citas y resultados fallidos (todos lo serán, estoy segura), o simples besos en el aire.

Sigo teniendo ojeras hasta el piso porque no tuve oportunidad de maquillarme. Entro a trabajar apenas salgo del colegio y ¿sabes qué? Los que trabajamos tenemos autorización para saltearnos educación física. ¡SIII! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! Odio educación física porque no soy buena en los deportes. En realidad, sí lo soy pero nunca tengo ganas de jugarlos. Pero… También soy muy competitiva, soy una loca del poder, así que soy peligrosa. Pero estamos cerca de Navidad (relativamente) y por tanto de las vacaciones y no tengo ninguna intención de hacer ejercicio. Nunca la tengo, a decir verdad, así que no tener educación física es una bendición.

Una cosa interesante que me pasó es que hoy agarré lo primero que tenía a mano para vestirme, lo cual resultó ser una polera negra hasta el cuello y un jean largo, azul oscuro. Zapatillas negras y pelo atado, sumado a mis ojeras parecía una completa Dark. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, de hecho nos llevamos bien. Escuchamos la misma música y a veces nos vestimos parecido, pero no soy uno de ellos. No me gusta etiquetarme, sé muy bien quién soy. Pero bueno… No es la primera vez que me confunden con ellos, solo que nunca pensé que podría verme tan beneficiada.

Un Dark apodado Bloody Jimmy estaba leyendo su libro de Stephen King en la barra de Larry's. Es mi obligación hablar más o menos amablemente con cada cliente sobre algo, porque según mi jefe (luego te hablaré de él), si somos simpáticos ellos vuelven. Yo creo que vuelven porque tiene los precios más baratos de la cuadra y, dentro de todo, si lo miras con un ojo cerrado después de dar tres vueltas sobre ti mismo y de tomar una buena cantidad de alcohol, el lugar es acogedor, inclusive. No es tan malo. La cuestión es que yo tenía que hablarle al muchacho y cuando vi que estaba leyendo un libro de Stephen King me emocioné mucho. La única razón por la que no he visto ni leído una película o un libro de Stephen King es porque mi madre, la que todo lo sabe, no me deja. Mi mesada está limitada por su autoridad, es decir que nada más puedo comprar cosas con su consentimiento. Bendita libertad la llaman, ¿No? Así que, eso ya era un tema de charla con el muchacho.

-¿King, eh?-Pregunté mientras le servía café. El chico no levantó la vista, entonces adiviné que no debía llamar a ESE escritor por su apellido. -¿Qué lees?

-Stephen King-Sus ojos recorrían las letras rápidamente y el espeso cabello largo y negro que tiene no me dejaba leer.

Mierda.

-¿Cuál de sus libros?

-Carrie.

-¿De qué trata?-Y ahí alzó sus ojos. Se ve que no me reconoció ni de vista porque en seguida abrió la boca y empezó a balbucear. Si los hombres siguen siendo así de estúpidos creo que me voy a volver lesbiana.

-Divina rosa negra envuelta en terciopelo de piel humana-

No intentaré describir la cara que puse cuando me dijo eso porque sería perder el tiempo. Demostré la sorpresa máxima y todavía no tengo idea de qué mierda quiere decir eso.

-Em… ¿Gracias?-Respondí. Tara me enseñó que el asunto de los piropos no es tener idea de qué rayos te dicen, sino que se trata de decir "gracias". Me confesó que no entendió ni la mitad de los piropos que le han dicho en su vida, pero agradeció todos… Y así estuvo con todos los hombres que la piropearon.

Él no contestó y yo quería tener una excusa para irme, pero no teníamos más clientes. En un ataque de desesperación recuerdo haber mirado el reloj con la esperanza de poder irme a mi descanso, pero tenía para veinte minutos más por lo menos. Suspiré. El gótico seguía mirándome fijamente, esperando que le diga algo más. Decidí improvisar.

-Em… Me encantaría leer este libro… Cuando lo termines… Em… ¿Podrías prestármelo?

-Solo si sales conmigo-Respondió abrazando el libro con Recelo. Yo estaba muy feliz por dos razones: Primero porque la salida con este muchacho significaría un nuevo experimento y segundo porque al fin el muchacho daba señales de vida y no de microondas descompuesto. Ah sí, también me alegraba poder leer un maldito libro de Stephen King en mi maldita vida.

Así que acordamos salir este sábado pero a tomar un café a la tarde. Nada de noche. Comprobé con mis últimas citas que en la noche los hombres son propensos a pensar más rápido y por tanto, menos claramente. En realidad, tienden a aprovecharse de nosotras. No sé, es como que creen que las mujeres somos más débiles de noche, ¿Será cierto? No tengo mucha fe en esta teoría. En fin, Diario, se acaba mi descanso y NECESITO dormir. Así que esta noche nada de mirarme fijamente desde mi mesita de luz y darme ganas de escribir sobre ti, ¿entendido? Solamente te actualizaré en extremo caso de necesidad, lo prometo.

No me extrañes, diario querido. No valgo la pena.

Rachel.

**Domingo 22 de Noviembre. 7.39 am **

**S**uspendí mi cita con Bloody para hoy a la tarde. Me mandó un mensaje desde el celular de un amigo diciendo que había surgido un inconveniente. Estoy rezando para que hoy tenga otro inconveniente. Le tengo mucho miedo a ese tipo, es muy raro. O sea, yo sé que soy rara, sobra decir eso; pero no estoy calificada como peligrosa, ¿o si?

Este muchacho me da mucho miedo por eso estoy rezando por no salir con él… Y que Tara deje al idiota de Logan, ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué muchacho tan idiota! ¡Y que chistes tan malos!

Verás, ante la cancelación de mi cita, no tuve excusa para rehusarme a acompañar a Tara, a Kori y a Logan a comer en Larry's. Trabajar con Logan es una cosa pero comer con él debería ser ilegal.

El muchacho no tiene ni el más mínimo gramo de cerebro en su cabeza, y estoy siendo amable así que imagínate cómo es el chico. Se la pasó contando chistes malos y abrazando a Tara. Admito que como novio parece bueno y es una suerte que Tara se conforme con poco, pero si fuese mi novio yo ya lo hubiera matado de una manera tan sangrienta que Sweeney Todd me tendría miedo. No es que lo deteste pero… ¡Si! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Es… AAAH! Es insoportable. Gracias a Dios que es el novio de Tara y no mío porque sino… Pero bueno, en el trabajo es un ser humano decente así que lo soporto pero ruego a Dios que no deba verlo en el colegio porque lo mato. LO MATO. LO ASESINO AL MEJOR ESTILO EL JUEGO DEL MIEDO I, haciéndolo sufrir de a poquito y torturando su cerebro dándole la esperanza de escapar…

Bueno, creo que me he puesto un poco satánica. Mejor me voy a desayunar y a prepararme para enfrentar a Bloody.

Adiós diario.

RR (Rachel Roth, me pareció una buena manera de firmar, ¿no lo crees?)

**Miércoles 25 de Noviembre, 18.49 pm.**

**O**k, es oficial. Logan es el MAYOR IDIOTA de todos los tiempos. Lo odio con toda mi alma y corazón y apenas lo vea me aseguraré yo misma de que se quede sin día del padre el muy hijo de la re mil puta. Lo odio TANTO. Estoy segura que nunca voy a conocer a una persona tan imbécil. Es una suerte que Malchior estuviese ahí para que no lo mate y para que me sienta mejor. Dios, ahora te cuento diario.

Yo estaba leyendo Sensatez y Sentimiento de Jane Austen (Página 78) y estábamos en hora libre porque faltó una profesora. Yo no molestaba a nadie, como es mi habitual costumbre, y leía tranquilamente cuando de repente alguien me había sacado el libro de mis manos. ¿Quién podría ser, diario, sino el imbécil de Logan? No tengo problema con que me hagan estas cosas, así que me uní a la pasadera de mi libro. Es tapa blanda así que no me importaba si se arruinaba. Pronto nuestros compañeros se unieron al juego y mi libro se convirtió en la pelota de pases. No me importaba, yo tengo un ejemplar mejor, además no quería quedar como amargada; pero estaba enojada. En fin, todo iba bien hasta que Logan le dio un pase a Víctor Stone y éste no lo agarró y mi libro cayó por la ventana. De más está decir que al pasar esto me dio un vuelco al corazón porque una cosa es jugar con el libro y otra tirarlo por la ventana. Nos asomamos por la ventana al tiempo para ver cómo un auto asesinaba a mi modesto libro. ¡Mi amado libro! Gracias a Dios que tengo otro pero el que tengo no puedo llevarlo a todos lados. Me volví a Logan con los ojos vidriosos mientras él reía socarronamente. Sé que en cierto modo yo permití el juego, pero el lo empezó. Lo único que tenía que decirme era "perdón" o "lo siento" o "te compraré otro".

Pero no. Al igual que TODOS los malditos hombres de este miserable mundo, Logan no tuvo mejor idea que decir la frase equivocada.

-Vamos, Roth. Es sólo un libro. ¿Qué importancia puede tener?

-¿Qué importancia puede tener?-Rugí yo.-¡Es obvio que no tienes cerebro, Logan!

-Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor?

-Oh vamos, ¿ACASO NO TIENES SENTIDO DE LA MORAL? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Aunque No fuese un libro por lo menos deberías pedirme disculpas!

-Pues… Si tanto lo quieres, Perdón.

-¿SI TANTO LO QUIERO? A ver, voy a preguntarte algo en serio, ¿Tienes cerebro? Porque hasta ahora no parece.

-¿Con qué esas tenemos? Y explícame Roth, si no tengo cerebro, ¿Por qué debería pedirte disculpas?

-Solo intento enseñarte un pequeño truco, miserable rata.

-¿Rata yo? ¿Después de ser tratado así debería disculparme?

-¡Tendrías que disculparte por nacer, Logan!

-Vete al demonio.

-Lo estoy viendo-Y ahí me miró fijamente y con desprecio. Había una frialdad en sus ojos que me dio un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, pero me mantuve firme. Le había dicho de todo, pero aún así él me debía una disculpa. Aún me la debe.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Poco a poco, el grupo de compañeros que nos había rodeado comenzó a dispersarse y yo me quedé con unas tremendas ganas de llorar. De rabia. De tristeza. Y porque en el fondo sentía que había hecho algo malo.

Malchior me tomó la mano y me llevó a un lugar aparte para que me calme.

-No temas llorar frente a mí-Me dijo sonriendo.

-No voy a llorar.

Odio llorar. No encuentro sentido en llorar y nunca lo encontraré. Llorar no soluciona nada, solo te hace ver más débil frente a todo el mundo.

-Y menos por él-Dije firmemente. Malchior volvió a sonreír.

-Nada más quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo estoy para ti-Me palmeó el hombro y se fue. Me sentía mejor, pero aún tenía esa angustia tremenda y las ganas de llorar.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora tengo que ir a trabajar y verle la cara. Lo voy a putear hasta por el culo. Es un imbécil. Tenía que disculparse, nada más, no cagarla de esa manera.

Ahora te voy a contar como me fue en la cita con Bloody.

Uuuhg, siento escalofríos de recordarlo.

Me llevó a un café súper lejano y oscuro. Me sentía anormal estando vestida de negro y con los ojos muy delineados. La gente me miraba.

Siempre me he sentido rara pero estar ahí era el colmo. Bloody se la pasó observándome y hablándome de cosas que no entendí mucho. Mira películas satánicas, le gusta la comida picante y escucha Rock pesado. No le interesa el camino para donde va la sociedad porque dice que se conforma con ir bien él mismo. Eso me pareció muy egoísta de su parte, me parece que todos somos responsables de la sociedad porque todos pertenecemos a ella; y no me parece uno de esos asuntos de los que uno se quita responsabilidad. No es así. Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con esa postura y pareció perturbarse un poco, pero aún así seguía observándome. Yo había llegado a la conclusión de que: o me parecía mucho a su ex o debía estar muy linda.

Me llevó a su habitación para que la conociera. Tiene las paredes pintadas de negro y pósters de sus películas de terror favoritas. Me dio un escalofrío al entrar porque de repente las luces se apagaron.

-Muy gracioso-Comenté. –, un detalle que no está de más en este lugar.-Y entonces sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío besándome violentamente. Me tiró a su cama y supongo que intentó quitarme la remera cuando me tocó el abdomen.-¿Qué rayos..?

Creo que por tanto leer en la oscuridad ya veo cuando las luces están apagadas, así que me las ingenié para prender un interruptor y mirarlo con mi mejor cara de asesina.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?-Pregunté gritando.

-¿Acaso no necesitas esto para completar el ritual, diosa…?-No escuché el nombre, así que no lo voy a escribir.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿No eres la reencarnación de la diosa…?

-¿Reencarnación de…? Amigo, ¿Estás drogado, el café tenía algo o…?

-¿Así que no lo eres?

-¡NO, IMBÉCIL!

-Oh…-Se sentó en su cama y continuo leyendo un libro que tenía en la mesita de luz. Yo me preguntaba si eso era un programa de esos en que le hacen una broma a alguien con la cámara oculta. Ya estaba preparándome para reírme con Ashton Kutcher en Punk'd. –Puedes irte.

WTF?

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Solamente había accedido a salir conmigo porque me había confundido con la reencarnación de la diosa yo qué sé?

-¿Qué?

-No eres la diosa…, así que puedes irte.

-De acuerdo-No necesitaba que me lo repitiera, pero antes tenía que decirle un par de cositas.-, pero amigo voy a decirte un par de cosas. En primer lugar, esta no es manera de tratar a una chica. Un ser humano normal no invita a salir a alguien porque cree que es la reencarnación de una diosa que nadie conoce. Eso no es cultura o personalidad, eso es locura. Así que te voy a dejar esto-Saqué de mi cartera la tarjeta de la psicóloga de mi madre y la dejé en un mueble frente a él. Seguía sin mirarme.-, es el número de la psicóloga de mi madre. A ella le ha funcionado. Y en segundo lugar, ese café estaba horrible.-Y me fui. Demás está decir que no me prestó "Carrie", y aunque lo hubiera hecho, con este inaceptable comportamiento no se lo hubiera aceptado por más ganas que hubiera tenido de leerlo.

RR.

**Viernes 26 de Noviembre, 17.45 am**

**N**o fui a trabajar.

¿Recuerdas diario todas esas veces que te he dicho la calidad de persona que soy, de que merezco reposar en un cesto de basura por como soy? Pues mi insensibilidad para con algunas personas me rebotó en la cara. Así es, por primera vez SÉ que tengo que tragarme mis propias palabras y reconozco que estuve mal a tiempo. El problema es que no me atrevo a disculparme con la persona a la que le debo las disculpas.

Soy una orgullosa. MUY orgullosa. No me merezco que la gente me trate tan bien, no soy una persona tan buena como todo el mundo cree; soy bastante cruel cuando quiero y lo peor es que lo hago intencionalmente. En realidad, creo que LO PEOR DE LO PEOR es que conozco mi defecto y no me preocupo en mejorarlo.

De seguro estás asustado y piensas que todo esto es por el asunto de los chicos. Voy a tranquilizarte diciéndote que no tiene que ver con eso; pero este bajón sentimental podría retrasar las cosas hasta la fiestas que hace el colegio por navidad a donde van TODOS los seres humanos que se consideren dignos de ir a una fiesta. Hasta yo voy, y eso que no soy tan importante, soy casi una doña nadie.

En fin diario, te voy a relatar la cuestión puesto a que siento que no puedo contársela a nadie más. Tara, que fue parte del ataque (podría decirse así), ya se pegó una tremenda rabieta conmigo y me la merezco. Me la merezco por ser tan idiota.

Y Kori… Kori también se enteró y no está muy conforme qué digamos, pero como ya te he dicho, intenta no ponerse de ningún lado así que ha escogido no aconsejar ni consolar a nadie. Lo cual no me parece justo porque a mi modo de ver yo estoy más sola que Tara.

Verás, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: Como es común, yo compartía anoche mi turno de la tarde y en el particular caso de ayer, el nocturno; con Logan. Yo ya venía encabronada porque Alan me ofendió claramente diciendo, con una indirecta bastante directa, que yo había engordado. Sus palabras fueron las siguientes:

-La única razón por la que no me consigo un buen trabajo- "Es porque soy un perfecto infeliz, imbécil y vago" hubiera agregado yo. – es porque el colegio le permite a los alumnos faltar a educación física y eso hizo que muchos aumentaran de peso-Aquí mi miró directamente a la cara y luego se dirigió a mis muslos. Luego me miró a los ojos y alzó las cejas, como para comprobar que EN SERIO se refería a mí.

Perfecto hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda te importa mi peso? De más está decir que ni le devolví la mirada, giré sobre mis talones y me fui. ¿Qué le importa mi peso, repito?

En fin, yo llegué a Larry's todo para que Logan me dijera:

-Tarde Roth. ¿Perdiendo el tiempo con un tonto libro de nuevo?-Me tiró el delantal (el uniforme, entiéndase) a la cara. Me lo quité lentamente y lo miré fijo mientras me decía: "Cuenta hasta mil, Rachel. Cuenta hasta mil".

Estoy, además de en mi investigación, en un proyecto por aumentar mi paciencia que, extrañamente, ha descendido desde que conozco a Logan. ¡Oh casualidad! Consiste en que, cada vez que se me presente una situación para mandar todo a la mierda, cuente hasta mil y si la situación no mejora o yo no me calmo, bueno… Qué se le va a hacer… Tiraré todo a la mierda.

Así que empecé a contar hasta mil, me puse el delantal lentamente y comencé a atender gente en la barra. Tara llegó media hora después que yo y se quedó hasta que terminábamos el turno. Hace ya unos días que viene haciendo eso y hace de cuenta de que no estoy, o sea… No me interesa, yo sé que viene por él y no me molesta.

Lo que me molestó es que, Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la cocina, Logan me atacaba (literalmente) con insultos o comentarios ácidos y el "Cuenta hasta mil" debió convertirse en un "Cuenta hasta un millón". Pero a medida que los insultos aumentaban, llegó a convertirse en un "Cuenta hasta diez".

Lo último que me largó hasta que exploté fue una cosa de lo más ofensiva:

-Lo peor de todo es que creo que de tanto leer estás aumentando de peso, Roth. Lo feo del asunto es que yo te encontraba linda, eras bonita. Lo sigues siendo, pero ahora eres gordita.

Ya. ¿Dos veces en el mismo día?

Me saltó una vena más o menos de la frente, estoy segura. Se me agrandó cual batata y tire los platos que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te corrió el orgullo a las manos y se te convirtió en grasa?

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!

-Ah, eso es…

-¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES TODO LOGAN! ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE TRATARTE MAL TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA, Y HOY MUCHO MENOS! ¡PERO SI TE LO BUSCAS AGUANTATELO, IMBÉCIL! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR UN SEGUNDO DE MI VIDA PENSÉ QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA CUANDO EN REALIDAD ERES LA PEOR MIERDA DE TODAS! ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES: UNA MIERDA! ¡NO ENTIENDO TAMPOCO COMO ALGUIEN COMO TÚ PUEDE TENER UNA NOVIA COMO MI AMIGA Y TAMPOCO ME ENTRA EN LA CABEZA DE QUÉ MODO UN HOMBRE PUEDE TENER TAN MALOS MODALES! ¡NO ME SORPRENDERÍA ENTERARME QUE TU PADRE ES UN VIL MOTOQUERO, UN CAMIONERO O UN SER TAN MALEDUCADO Y DESPRECIABLE COMO TU PERSONA! ¡TE ODIO LOGAN, TE ODIO!-Yo jadeaba de furia y, aunque estábamos en la cocina, todo el bar se dio vuelta y nos miraban por la pequeña ventana que tenía la cocina para que entre aire más o menos puro.

Pero en el semblante de Logan no había vergüenza por ser humillado por una chica, no había orgullo para contestar, había tristeza. Una tristeza que en su momento confundí con la que yo esperaba, así que sonreí conforme, esperando que me respondiera.

-No sé si lo peor del asunto es que tienes razón. Soy un patán-Respondió.-Te trato mal sin razón aparente, pero te equivocaste en algo. Nunca vas a saber qué es mi padre porque él no existe. Yo no tengo padre, murió hace mucho tiempo. –Esto lo dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible; poco menos de lo suficiente para que yo lo entendiera. Eso me golpeó duro. No fue nada agradable, fue tremendo. Me sentía una idiota, una tremenda imbécil, pero intentaba vagamente convencerme de que no lo era. Intenté convencerme de que yo tenía razón en estar enojada, pero mi conciencia me jugó en contra: Yo no tenía ningún motivo para insultar a su padre.

-Logan, lo siento, yo…

-Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte-Sonrió débilmente.-. Estuvo vivo lo suficiente para convertirme en todo eso que odias. –Y se fue. Me dejó entre un montón de trozos de cerámicos, de los platos que yo había dejado caer.

A la salida, como es lógico, tuve que irme junto a él y Tara porque nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar: el colegio. Yo me disponía a estar callada todo el rato porque no sabía que decir. No tenía las agallas para disculparme, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, quería esperar a estar sola con él.

Durante el camino sentí que todo estaba bien, que podría calmarme y pensarlo en frío. Dejamos a Logan en la entrada del campus porque tenía que irse al campus de hombres. Se despidió cariñosamente de Tara y tuvo la discreción de saludarme con un gesto de la mano, muy vago, pero gesto al fin.

Al dar el primer paso para irnos en la dirección que nos correspondía, Tara comenzó a reprocharme mi comportamiento.

-¿Con qué derecho tratas así a alguien, Rachel? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Logan es un imbécil, lo sabes, pero, ¿Por qué le diste manija? Además, te fuiste al carajo cuando dijiste lo de su padre. No puedes juzgar así a la gente, Rachel y no me importa lo que hayas leído en algún lado…

Genial. ¿Desde cuándo leer se había vuelto ilegal? ¿Desde cuándo era un pecado? ¿Por qué no se iban todos a la re mierda? Me pregunté.

-¿Desde cuándo leer algo es ilegal? Quiero decir, Tara, ¿Con qué derecho lo defiendes?-Yo no creía en mis palabras, pero no quería dejarme pisotear. No era asunto de Tara, ella no tenía que meter su nariz en esto. – Tú sabes perfectamente que él empezó todo. Desde que me tiró mi libro por la ventana y ni se preocupó en reponérmelo. No tuvo ese gesto, nada. Y cuando llegué tarde una vez en mi vida, me criticó, me insultó, me humilló. Creo que yo merezco un poco de compasión también, ¿O no?-Eso era cierto. Él no tenía razones para tratarme mal.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero no tenías porqué decirle todo lo de su educación.

-¿Todo lo de su educación? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Nadie se preocupa porque tuve un mal día? ¡Oh, noo! ¡Yo Rachel Roth siempre soy la que está mal! ¡Porque, aparentemente, me creo muy sabia por leer libros, me creo superior y no necesito defenderme! ¡La del problema siempre soy yo! Y digo, Tara. Si es así, ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Por qué si el problema soy yo sigues hablándome? ¿Es porque, acaso, tu tonto novio no tiene las agallas de defenderse por sí mismo?

-Por lo menos él tiene la discreción de hablar mejor que tú.

-¿Hablar mejor, dices? ¿Desde cuando decirme gorda, decirme patética por casi ocho horas es hablar mejor?

-Desde que tú empezaste.

-¿Yo empecé? Ah, sí, cierto. No recordaba que había sido yo la que había tirado su libro por la ventana en un tonto juego y ni siquiera me disculpé. Perdona mi mala memoria, Tara.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves! ¡Siempre nos tratas con soberbia y superioridad!

-Porque lo tendrán merecido-Eso último me lo había guardado de hace mucho. Yo quería mucho a Tara, pero estaba equivocada en eso y alguien tenía que hacérselo notar.

-¿Lo tenemos merecido?-Sonrió desconforme y dirigió su rostro al frente.- Lo único que tengo más o menos merecido son todos los castigos de mi madre, y más o menos. No sé Logan, pero…

-Pero él no se merece que lo defiendas, Tara. No se lo merece, pero de todos modos tú prefieres defenderlo a él y no a mí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y todas esas veces qué…?

-No cuentan-Respondí claramente ofendida. –No cuentan no porque no sean ciertas, sino porque la verdadera prueba se da frente a él. Tienes que elegir entre él o yo, y a mi modo de ver, ya lo elegiste.-Tara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ella sabía que yo tenía razón, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Así es ella.

-Egoísta-Farfulló.-e Hipócrita. Siempre dices que los problemas hay que dejarlos en la puerta y no eres capaz de hacerlo. No niego que hayas tenido un mal día, pero él tuvo una mala vida y lo juzgaste de todos modos.

-Él ni siquiera me juzgó.

-¿Y presumís ser más madura que él?

-¡Mira, Tara! ¡En ningún momento dije que estaba orgullosa de lo que hice, en ningún momento dije que no me arrepentía, en ningún momento dije que…!

-¡Pero lo demostraste con tus actitudes!-Habíamos subido el tono de voz y ya estábamos en el pasillo de nuestra habitación. - ¡No parecías para nada arrepentida!

-¿Y tú que mierda sabes de qué es el arrepentimiento, Tara, si hace unos meses te acostaste con un cualquiera que ni siquiera te gusta y casi te agarras una enfermedad infecciosa?

Eso es cierto. En el último verano, Tara se acostó con uno de sus ex novios solo por tentación y nada más que por eso. Luego descubrió que el joven en cuestión estaba enfermo y se asustó mucho al comprobar que ella también podía estarlo. Fui su único sostén. Guardé el secreto como tumba. Jamás se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe.

En el momento en que la última palabra salió de mi boca, supe que estaba equivocada; pero yo estaba en medio de una batalla y no podía darme por vencida, mi propio orgullo me lo impidió. Razonándolo ahora, encuentro todo esto muy tonto y con tan poco sentido… Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que Logan debe cambiar de actitud.

Después de que dije eso, Tara calló unos segundos. En un principio me propuse mantenerme firme, pero a medida que el silencio se alargaba, yo perdía mi coraje.

-Tara, yo…-Comencé débilmente, sin saber bien qué decir. ¿Nunca te pasó, diario, que querías decir algo para mejorar las cosas y no sabías qué? ¿Y seguiste hablando, más y más, sólo para decir algo, y con cada palabra te sentiste cada vez más idiota? Si te pasó, entonces entenderás mi sentimiento.

Tara no me dejó ni tratar de terminar mi patético intento de frase.

-Está bien, Rachel. Esto sólo me deja en claro la clase de persona que crees que soy.

-Tara, yo sólo…

-¡Tú sólo piensas que soy una miserable perra que se engancha con cualquiera!

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-¡No era necesario que lo dijeras, Rachel, lo dejaste muy claro!

-¡Oh, Claro! ¿Yo soy la mala, verdad? Pero, ¿Sabes qué, Tara? ¡Es cierto que te enganchas con cualquiera! ¡O por lo menos eso parece! ¡Y dudo muchísimo que no seas consciente de ello! ¡Es más! ¡La verdad es que creo que juegas el papel de chica con un corazón roto para que todos te presten atención!-

…

Sin palabras, diario. Me pasé. Peor. Me fui al carajo. No sé. Lo único que sé es que dije esas palabras con el único propósito de herir. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que creo que lo logré.

Ella me miró con los ojos vidriosos, resistiéndose a llorar frente a mí por los mismos motivos que a mí no me gusta llorar. Yo ardía en mi enojo y sus lágrimas, aún escondidas, no pudieron sensibilizarme en ese momento.

-Sabes más que nadie que yo hago y digo todo porque lo siento, Nada más. –Comenzó Lentamente.- No voy a disculparme, si eso alguna vez dio otra impresión. Es mi forma de ser y no tengo nada que lamentar. Es tu problema si piensas eso de mí, Rachel. –No dije nada. Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aliento (y coraje).-No voy a mentir diciendo que esto no me duele, pero duele mucho más sabiendo que viene de ti.-Esa última frase la sentí a flor de piel, como un balde de agua fría que atravesaba mis entrañas.

Se enjugó las lágrimas torpemente con un brazo. Estábamos una frente a la otra y ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

Yo permanecí en silencio, como si estuviese en un velorio respetando a un muerto que pasaba al cielo. Esa era la sensación que tenía. Una inexplicable frialdad en mi columna que disimulé mirándola fijamente. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Pero déjame decir algo más-Siguió ella, tras la pausa, sin mirarme. Levantó la mirada de repente y sus ojos me miraron brillando en la oscuridad del pasillo.-Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes en ese sentido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté sin levantar el tono de voz.

-A que todo este "Experimento" tuyo-hizo comillas con los dedos.-es hacer exactamente lo que tú dices que hago, sólo que aún no te ha tocado "jugar"-hizo comillas de nuevo- el papel de la chica del corazón roto. Pero creeme, Rachel, cuando te toque jugarlo entenderás a qué me refiero y veremos cómo se siente-No me dejó no contestar. Sacó la llave de la habitación del bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y entró, dejándola abierta tras de sí para que yo la imitara.

¿Te das cuenta, Diario? ¡No tengo otro cuento! Siempre me creo que soy la mala, que las cosas que hago siguiendo lo que siento están mal. ¿Será que siento mal? ¿Por qué hago todo mal? ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto? En el preciso momento en que necesito el apoyo de mi amiga más que nunca, en que necesito equilibrio, en que todo parece estar bien, todo se desmorona. ¿Por qué?

¿Será que me lo busqué? Es probable.

No fui al colegio y como ya te dije tampoco voy a ir a trabajar, y aunque sé que las dos cosas me perjudican, creo que tengo demasiado en qué pensar. Sé que tengo que hablar con Tara y también que tendré que enfrentar a Logan algún día y decirle que sigo pensando que es un imbécil pero que seguro su padre no tiene la culpa… No… Eso suena mal. Tengo que pensar en algo. Mi único problema es que aún no he podido encontrar una buena forma de decirlo sin sonar tonta o creer en mis palabras. Me siento bloqueada. No sé qué hacer o qué decir.

Me voy a odiar por decir esto… Yo sé que sí, pero la verdad es que ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! ¡Quiero mi maldito y merecido receso de navidad aunque solo tuve tres meses de clases y casi quince exámenes escritos! Quiero estar con mi tranquila y a veces desesperadamente aburrida (solo a veces, muy pocas) familia. ¡Quiero estar en mi habitación, salir a caminar, visitar un centro comercial, lo que sea, tan sólo para pensar en qué mierda hacer! Necesito alejarme y estar en mi amada soledad.

Realmente espero que todo esto termine rápido y de la mejor forma posible.

En fin diario, eso es todo. Me dignaré a volver cuando no sea una escoria de la más sucia y asquerosa. No me esperes despierto.

RR

**Martes 1 de Diciembre, 3.27 am. **

**N**o puedo dormir.

Hay pocas cosas en la vida que me desesperen tanto como no tener sueño cuando sé que debo tenerlo. Lo peor del cuento es que en dos horas y treinta y tres minutos exactamente debo levantarme para ir al colegio y poner mi mejor cara de "He dormido casi dieciocho horas y no tengo ni un poquito de sueño" para que la profesora de formación religiosa no me humille. No sé ni cómo lo hago. No sé ni para qué lo hago, si después de todo es sólo una humillación casi habitual y grupal.

En mi opinión las monjas y Colón son extraterrestres. Yo sé que un día lo voy a comprobar. Es físicamente (¿qué sé yo de física?) imposible que un ser humano duerma tan poco (Colón en mi opinión es de las que se desvela leyendo y las monjitas trabajan las 24 horas del día) y venga todos los santos días a dar clases y NO BOSTESE EN TODO EL AÑO. Son unas tremendísimas hijas de su re madre y no las quiero ni un poquito a las dos. ¡Las odio!

Claro que no las odio tanto cómo el hecho de que Tara y Logan no salgan más y hagan sus vidas de lo más normales, mientras yo, casi una semana después, no puedo pegar un ojo casi porque la culpa de no saber qué decirles a ellos para disculparme o aunque sea establecer paz. ¿Hay derecho a este masoquismo sentimental?

Maldito sea el que puso los sentimientos en mi cabeza.

Maldito sea mi insomnio.

Maldito sea mi cerebro por no para de pensar.

Maldita sea mi mano por no dejar de escribir.

MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS MALDITOS DEL MUNDO!

Ok, enloquecí, ya sé que lo pensaste, diario, pero sigues siendo mío así que te deseo suerte sobreviviendo.

Chau, me cansé.

RR

**Martes 15 de Diciembre, 7.58 am. Hora de TIC**

**T**e estarás preguntando, diario, ¿qué rayos significa TIC? Si yo tuviera que responderlo en un examen elegiría la siguiente definición: La asignatura en el colegio que representa la muerte por aburrimiento y trata sus diferentes matices y cuestiones. Es la materia MÁS HORRIBLE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, ni siquiera sé para qué quiero aprender qué es un Hardware, en qué año se inventó la Pentium VI y qué se yo cuántas cosas más. ¡Odio profundamente todo lo relacionado con esa materia y el profesor es lo PEOR de lo PEOR!

Ya han pasado varios días y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con respecto a mi pelea con Tara y Logan. A ella la estoy evitando. Es lo que podría llamarse una "convivencia pacífica". Nos vemos, hablamos cuando estamos en grupo, pero en lo que concierne a nuestra intimidad, nada. No existe. Ya no hablamos entre nosotras como antes. Kori ha tratado de persuadirnos para que nos reonciliemos pero hemos tenido una envidiable gracia para mandarla a freìr papas, sin ser bruscas en el intento. Debo felicitarme. No soy lo que podría calificarse como amigable cuando me proponen hacer cosas que no quiero. (¿Y quién lo es?)

Sigo sin ver la hora de tomarme un autobus que me lleve a mi casa. Las desesperadas ganas de estar en paz y pensar. ¡Utopía! Además espero que mis padres se dignen a darme un buen regalo de Navidad, o por lo menos algo de dinero. Tal vez Santa me traiga un chico decente que me entienda, me cuide y no me lastime; resumiendo un Malchior con moño y todo.

No hay más que decir, solo que ¡No te pongas celoso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Hasta luego.

RR

**Domingo 20 de Diciembre, 14.22 pm**

**E**stoy en el autobus camino a casa. Este fin de semana es la fiesta a la que te dije que me invitaron; pero realmente no sé si ir. En parte es porque estoy peleada con Tara y Logan y si voy seguro que la voy a ver; y también tiene que ver con el asunto de que estar cerca de las fiestas como Navidad y Año nuevo me deprime mucho y no me dan ganas de salir. Aún así, Kori opina que no me haría mal ir, pero yo sé que lo dice porque guarda secretas esperanzas de que Tara y yo nos veamos y por arte de magia nos reconciliemos. ¿Cómo explicarle a un alma madura y soñadora que las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas?

Decidí consultar a Dick por el asunto de Logan y Tara, aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo porque me iba a decir lo mismo de siempre. Él es de la clase de personas que se pelea con alguien y jamás vuelve a hablarle, así que te puedes imaginar cuales fueron sus palabras. "Haz tu vida. Tara y Logan no valen la pena. No pienses más en ellos".

Por supuesto que sé que Dick no tiene razón, pero coincidirás conmigo al decir que a veces es bueno hablar de los problemas con personas que no necesariamente te darán una solución; pero por lo menos pondrán su oreja de manera firme para escucharte y eso te alivia. Además, es divertido, en cierto modo, escuchar los tontos y crudos razonamientos de Dick.

Consultaré a mi hermana. Ella sí que es objetiva y sabrá ver el asunto más claramente que cualquiera que yo conozca.

En fin, estoy cansada y "El diario de Adán y Eva" me espera para ser leído. Hasta luego diario. ¡No me extrañes!

RR

**Miércoles 23 de Diciembre, 23.44 pm.**

**D**iario querido, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo contenta que estaba por tener una tranquila familia? Olvídalo. Ya. Ya. Ahora. ¿Listo? Te lo pido porque **solo así **vas a entender a qué me refiero.

Desde que llegué todo ha sido una locura; empezando por mamá, que como debemos ir a visitar a la abuela y a pasar las fiestas con ella, se volvió más loca de lo normal y no para de hacerse analizar con su psicóloga. Por otro lado están papá y mi hermana que, ¡simplemente no pueden parar de discutir por todo! Y es lógico que todo esto haya acabado por perturbar mi paz, por tanto yo también colaboro con el clima de caos peleando con mi hermana a cada rato. ¿Habías oído alguna vez de una escena familiar más pintoresca? Creo que los Simpsons son tranquilos al lado de nosotros en este momento.

Creo que para orientarte un poco, debo hacer las presentaciones. Es raro que no las haya hecho antes porque soy bastante ordenada y prolija.

Para empezar está mi padre, que bien podría considerarse como el único ser cuerdo de este manicomnio que llamo hogar. Papá es una persona buena, sabia y tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, pero suele enojarse por cosas tontas que no valen la pena. Y es una de esas personas que cuando se enoja, mejor esconderse. Somos muy unidos y a él siempre le cuento todo. Es un gran médico.

Después viene mi madre, la que todo lo sabe. Arella. Me pareció importante decir su nombre porque es tan distraída y tan sorda que así hay que llamarla todo el tiempo. ¡ARELLA! ¡ARELLA! La pobre no entiende de otra manera. Es charlatana, muy simpática y la persona más pesimista que haya conocido jamás. Mi mamá parece una pintura de cubismo; es bellísima en casi todos sus aspectos, pero tremendamente retorcida. Es un contraste muy interesante. Ella es una profesora universitaria de filosofía.

Por último está mi hermana de 20 años de edad, Kole. Ella nació con cabello negro como yo, pero hoy, por ser miércoles lo lleva rubio. No temas, mañana le toca verde. De algún modo paranormal, relacionado directamente con la locura de esta familia y en mi opinión con los extraterrestres; ella se las ingenia para llevarlo todos los días de un color distinto. No me preguntes cómo lo hace, yo de suerte sé qué es un shampoo. Estudia licenciatura en Artes visuales y es totalmente desordenada, desprolija y despreocupada, sin embargo muy temperamental. A menudo pelea con todos por eso; pero la mayoría del rato nos llevamos bien y hablamos de cualquier cosa.

Espero que esto te sirva para entender lo que pasa en esta casa. Hoy todo es una locura y mis amigos están deprimidos porque mañana es noche buena y todos tienen un rollo familiar distinto. Lo malo es que el mío los compadece.

RR.

**Sábado 26 de Diciembre, 20.42 pm**

**M**i Navidad estuvo bien. Tranquila, no hubo roces, ni tensión, ni gritos. Fue simplemente tranquila y pacífica. Extrañamente mi abuela se comportó bien, y hasta rió y todo. Estuvo alegre y aceptó sacarse la foto familiar a la que siempre se ha negado. Yo no podría pedir más.

En este momento estoy esperando a Dick y a Kori para ir a la fiesta de la que te hablé. Creo que la paz de mi Navidad me dio ganas de bailar y de no temer a un muy posible encuentro con Tara, pero bueno, ya he aprendido que en esta vida no se puede tener todo nunca, diario.

¡Ops! Suena el timbre, deben ser ellos. Nos veremos, deséame suerte, adiós.

Rachel Roth

**Domingo 27 de Diciembre, 10.54 am**

**N**o creo que esté equivocada al decir que mi dolor de cabeza se debe a la cantidad de alcohol que ingerí anoche. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje Dick en que me dice que me tomé 15 vasos de cerveza. ¡15! Una locura. Por lo menos sé que mi experimento tiene que haber progresado ya que hace mucho tiempo descubrí que los hombres disfrutan más compartir las noches con chicas alcoholizadas. De todos modos, lo que hice no merece mérito alguno.

Todavía estoy pensando qué me llevó a hacerlo. Soy una persona que NUNCA toma alcohol. No me gusta, la cerveza sí, pero…

Ah…

Ya recordé qué me pasó. ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? ¿Qué me llevó al abismo? ¿Por qué llegué a la desinhibición alcohólica?

TING TING TING TING (Sónido de respuesta correcta en un concurso)

¡Exacto! Por un miserable, tonto, sucio, idiota, irresistible, hermoso, profundo y perfecto hombre. ¡Qué ironía! ¿No?

Me siento idiota, Diario. Siento que me decepcioné a mí misma por un lado, y por otro es como que nadie creyó en mí cuando empecé este proyecto y este hecho sólo avala sus opiniones. De cualquier modo que lo vea, me siento mal.

Sin embargo, un tropezón no es caída. Puede que mi locura por Malchior me haya llevado a hacer la estupidez más grande de mi adolescencia, pero no voy a rendirme por eso. Yo no estoy haciendo esto por nadie más que por mí; por más que suene egoísta. Así que, a seguir se ha dicho.

Por lo pronto me voy a tomar un par de aspirinas, un buen café y me voy a dar una merecida ducha caliente para librarme de este olor a cigarrillo que tanto me atormenta. Otro día, después de enterarme bien qué carajo hice anoche, te voy a contar qué me llevó a ponerme borracha.

Por lo pronto quiero sacarme esta resaca. Más bien, necesito hacerlo.

RR

**Martes 29 de Diciembre, 14.45 pm**

**C**reo que es muy difícil que conozcas a un ser humano más idiota que yo, diario.

Acabo de cruzarme con Logan y ¿qué hice? Le saqué la lengua. ¡LE SAQUÉ LA LENGUA Y NO SÉ PORQUÉ!

¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN IDIOTA?

¿Será que es algo genético, un gen del que no estoy enterada o tanto tiempo frente a la tv me está poniendo estúpida?

Dios te libre diario, a ti y a la humanidad de mi idiotez.

RR


End file.
